


Omega in distress – rescue me

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Bottom Jared, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Knotting, M/M, Underage Jared (16), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since omega Jared could remember, he was abused by his family and no one cared.  That was until they moved to a new town and he started to go to the local bookstore and met Alpha Jensen.  But then Jared commits a crime and he flees, now it’s up to Jensen find him in time or it might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatapeccatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beatapeccatrix).



> beatapeccatrix, I combined 2 of your prompts. Hope you like this, gift! Enjoy the upcoming holidays. :-)

Jensen looked up from the book on his lap as the small bell above the door chimed once, twice before it went silent again. He didn’t need to look at his watch to know who’d entered. Instead, he stayed put and listened as the almost silent footsteps made their way over to where he was seated before they came to a halt. “How was school?” He asked as he placed the book down next to his chair and stood up. He didn’t expect an answer, the shrug he received enough to tell him what he wanted to know. He sighed. “It will get better, I promise.” He walked around the counter and disappeared behind a small door. As he prepared two cups of coffee he listened for the telltale steps that would tell him that his daily guest has moved on towards his favorite shelf of books and that he would start browsing for exactly one hour before he would place his book of the day back and head out of the store just as silently as when he entered it.

Jensen returned with the cups of coffee, taking a sip of his own, while leaving the other on the counter. It never got drunk if he tried to pass it directly to the shy teenager; that he learned early on when he started working in the old bookstore during his summer holiday and met Jared for the first time.

During those three months, Jensen had managed to hear Jared talk four times and that was it. Now, school was in session again and Jensen had not heard Jared utter one word in the last three weeks. He had no idea on how Jared participated in any school activities or even where he attended school. The one time he tried to enquire made Jared tripped over his own feet in his haste to get out of the shop. Jensen didn’t see him for five days. When Jared returned, Jensen apologized and Jared accepted it with a nod of the head.

Jensen hated the fact that the younger man always wore long-sleeved tops, most of the time his head was covered with the hoodie or a cap. It made it difficult to see his face properly, but the few times he did manage to get a proper look made him aware that the teen had a gorgeous pair of hazel eyes that spoke volumes and longish hair. He was sure that Jared couldn’t be older than sixteen years. He suspected Jared had dimples, the small indents visible on his cheeks, but since he’d never seen the teen smile he had no idea if his assumption was correct.

Jensen frowned when he noticed Jared walked with a limp. “Jared?” He waited patiently for Jared to raise his head, although Jared didn’t look at him, before he continued. “You all right?” He indicated to Jared’s leg. The only response he received was a small nod before Jared returned to the book he held in his hand. It made Jensen sigh, but he remained silent. He knew that should he try to push, but then Jared would just leave and he didn’t want that to happen. Instead, he tried to focus on the book he was reading. His assignment had to be in by the end of the week, and as it counted for half of his year mark he had to make sure he got it done properly. He still couldn’t believe that he was almost done with his second year of college. He’d worked hard and had a full scholarship for his studies; he had to maintain a perfect grade to make sure the scholarship continued. He smiled as he thought of his family. His older brother was a doctor; his younger sister just began her first year of high school. His mother was a physical therapist while his father was the town’s sheriff.

Jensen looked up when he heard Jared moved and frowned. It wasn’t even an hour and yet by the look of things, Jared was packing away the books he looked at and was making ready to leave. “It’s not been an hour yet.” He managed to speak up and wanted to kick himself when he saw how unsettled Jared became at the statement. Jensen slowly got to his feet, but didn’t close the distance between them. “You haven’t even touched your coffee.” He looked over at the cooling mug that still sat on the counter top. Jensen looked on as Jared bowed his head, placed the last book back on the shelf and limped towards the shop door.

Jared reached the shop door and reached out to open it up before lowering his head. He didn’t look back at the older teen that stood behind him. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t say anything else as he opened the door and walked out. He loved his time at the old bookstore and since the summer holiday when Jensen started working there, he loved it even more. It was the only time that he felt safe. He didn’t need to be on the lookout for anyone trying to punch him in the ribs, push his head down the toilet or throw stuff at him; and that was only at home. His family was getting suspicious and he knew that he had to stop spending so much time at the bookstore. That’s why he only spends half an hour there today. He couldn’t let Jensen get into trouble because of him. He’d learned very early in life not to get attached to others; his family didn’t tolerate him mixing with strangers. It was bad enough, according to them, that he had to attend school, but they couldn’t stop him from going – it was the law. One of the few laws Jared interpreted as being favored by the likes of him.

Yes, he was different, he didn’t want to be, but there was nothing he could do to chance that. He was born like that. He was supposed to be special, but not to his family; they saw him as a burden, one that would plague them until the day he died or if he got mated off. Jared couldn’t help but to snort. The second option would never happen, and he didn’t think he would be their burden for much longer. The abuse he suffered at their hands were increasing on a daily basis, he could only hope that when they did manage to kill him that it would be quick. Jared gasped and nearly fell down as he walked into something solid. If it wasn’t for the pair of strong hands that reached for him, he would’ve landed on the ground. Immediately he jerked away.

“Sorry, I didn’t look where I was going.” He mumbled the words as he stepped back without looking up. He had to get home, they would smell the man on him, and they would realize it was not someone from school, he would be punished. If he could shower before they returned home, he might be safe. He just had to be quick.

“You all right, kid?” The gruff voice asked, but Jared could hear it was filled with concern.

This time he only nodded and then managed to step around the man and jogged off. His leg hurt, but he paid it no attention. He didn’t see the concerned look on the man’s face as he rounded the corner and tried to reach his home quickly.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jensen looked up as the bell chimed again and smiled as his best friend walked in. His smile disappeared quickly when he saw the look on Steve’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Steve Carlson looked up and shook his head. “Do you know if there’s any omegas in town?”

Jensen frowned at the question. “My dad didn’t say anything, why?”

Steve shook his head again. “I swear I just bumped into one; a kid.”

“Where?” Jensen stood up and walked to the door.

“He’s long gone, went around the corner.” Chris explained as he went behind the counter to go and make himself a cup of coffee.

“Are you sure? What was he wearing?” Jensen spoke up as he still peered through the window. He’d never met an omega before. They were nearly extinct and guarded fiercely by their families. By law, all omegas had to be registered. It was an attempt of the Werewolf council to keep track of their numbers.

“I can’t be sure, but it was so strange. The moment we touched, it was as if I wanted nothing more than to protect him against everything, but it happened so fast and by the time I realized what I felt, he was already gone.” Steve explained.

Jensen couldn’t help but to feel perplexed. “Do you want me to call my dad?”

Steve shook his head. “You can just ask him tonight. I might have been imagining things, I’ve been thinking of Chris the whole day.”

Jensen smirked. “You miss him.”

Steve blushed. “I’ll deny it if you tell him that, but yes, I do.”

“I won’t tell him, but he’ll know. Just like you’re missing him, he’s missing you.” Jensen slapped his friend on the shoulder. He still couldn’t believe that his two friends from kindergarten were now in love and to be mated.

“Then why isn’t he calling or responding to any of my texts?” Steve did his best not to pout.

Jensen sighed. “Since whenever does he respond to any texts or call? The two of you might be nearly mated, but it’s still Chris we’re talking about. And you know how he is. The fact that you’re feeling strange things tells me that he’s feeling them towards you and you’re projecting through him.” 

Steve cocked his head. “Since when did you become so up to date on how things work between alphas and betas?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Jensen arched his eyebrow. “I’ve seen my brother go through all of this, and I’ve been raised by an Alpha and beta pair, Steve. I think I know what I’m talking about.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “True, I forgot about that.” He grinned and looked around. “I thought you said your mysterious friend would be here. I specifically came in here to check him out.”

This time Jensen rolled his eyes, but then sighed. “He left just before you came in.”

“What’s wrong?” Something in Jensen voice made Steve uneasy.

“He was limping and he didn’t stay his whole hour. He was skittish as hell.” Jensen sighed. “He didn’t even touch his coffee.”

Steve slapped Jared on the shoulder. “Seems like you’re developing a little crush there, Jen.”

Jensen shook his head. “Not possible, we’ve not even spoken twenty words to one another, I’m just concerned.”

“Found out where he’s attending school?”

“No, and with him not talking, it’s difficult to find out.” He sighed. “I’ll just have to be patient, it seems.”

“If anyone has the patience for that, then it’s you.” Steve grinned. “Now, are you going to help me with my assignment, please?”

Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled. “I told you I would. Where’s your books?” He waited as Steve shrugged the bag from his shoulder and took his books out. Soon the two young men were working hard, both of them forgetting about Jared and the feelings Steve felt towards the unknown Were.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

“No touching. Have you not learned your lesson before, bitch?! How many times do we need to go over this?!” The hits continued to rain down on him as Jared curled into himself, his arms flung over his head in protection. He didn’t try to move away, he didn’t try to explain why he smelled of someone else, they wouldn’t listen; they never did. Instead, he tried to keep as still as possible, without making any noise. One of the lessons he learned early on was to keep still and be silent; it was almost like playing possum. If he didn’t react, his Sire would lose interested quickly and leave him be. This time it didn’t seem to be working and when the blows stopped, the kicks started, and he whimpered softly before a well-aimed kick to the head turned everything black.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Alan Ackles looked up from the newspaper he was paging through as Jensen walked in and took a spot on the couch opposite from him. “You looked worried, son.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Alpha,” he inclined his head out of respect. “Are there any omegas in town, or in the district?”

Alan frowned at the question. “None that I am aware of, Jensen. Why do you ask this?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, but told his father about the encounter Steve had. “I told him that he might be projecting through Chris, but I’m not sure if that’s possible.”

“Why are you doubting that, Jensen? You know how strong the bond is between bonded pairs.”

“I do, Alpha. But, Chris and Steve are not bonded. For Steve to project Chris’ feelings so strongly, they have to be a bonded Alpha pair or an Alpha and omega pair. Since they are neither of them, but an Alpha and Beta pair, I’m wondering if his instinct wasn’t right. I know you and mom project, but that’s between the two of you. Steve felt the need to protect when he touched the kid; he felt nothing before, and as far as I know, nothing afterwards. Could he have come into contact with an omega, one that needs protection?”

Alan could find no fault with his son’s reasoning. But it did bother him that there might be an omega out there that was in danger. “It makes sense, Jensen. As a beta, one of Steve’s primary instincts is to protect. He would be able to pick up on an omega in distress.” He rose from his seat. “Let me make some calls while you ask Steve to come over, let me talk to him as well. If we have an omega in our district the council needs to know and if he’s in danger, then we’ve got to act quickly.”

Jensen nodded in agreement as his stomach tied up in knots. For one or other reason he thought of Jared and couldn’t help but to wonder if the teen was safe. He had no idea on how to find out and could only hope that Jared was all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later: Bookstore**

The bell signaled the arrival of someone in the bookstore and it made Jensen lift his head and he nearly dropped the books he carried in his hands as he saw Jared entering the store and quickly placed them on the counter. It was the first time that Jared has come back since the last time he was there with a limp. Jensen frowned when he noted that Jared was still limping and although he recognized the clothes Jared had on, they seemed to be a few sizes too big for the lanky teen. It was as if he lost weight at an alarming rate. His hoodie was drawn far down over his face, making it impossible for Jensen to see any of his features. It bothered him that he couldn’t see Jared’s eyes. “Jared, are you all right?” The words left his mouth even as he walked towards the teen, hand outstretched. Later on he realized that he made the wrong move, unfortunately by then it was already too late.

Jared knew he’d made a mistake coming to the bookstore the moment Jensen spoke his name and moved towards him. He knew he just should’ve stayed away, but he couldn’t. Something inside of him called out to this place, more particularly, to the werewolf which was striding towards him. But then something snapped inside of him when he saw Jensen reaching out to him and even though on some level he knew Jensen wouldn’t hurt him, he couldn’t allow the other man to touch him and he lashed out. He pushed Jensen away from him, heard the gasp almost at the same time as Jensen’s head smacked hard against the shelf. Everything slowed down and Jared could do nothing but to watch as Jensen’s eyes rolled back and he tumbled to the floor.

“Sorry, sorry.” He whimpered as he reached out, but then pulled his hand abruptly away. Jensen was lying so still. “I killed him.” Jared whispered to himself. He could smell Jensen’s scent on his hands from where he pushed him away and the fear boiled inside, it made him irrational as he leaped away slamming the door as he ran out not once looking back. He had to get away, he had to clean his hands, they couldn’t smell Jensen on him; he’d taken the life of another, but it was even worse. He wasn’t sure, but something about Jensen made him believe that Jensen was an Alpha and killing an Alpha was punishable by death. It would not be seen it as an accident. He would be hunted down and killed. Jared didn’t know what to do and he just kept on running. For the first time in his life he felt fear other than the daily fear he felt towards those he called family. The feeling threatened to consume him. It robbed him of his breath as he stumbled over his feet and landed hard on his hands and knees. He stumbled back up, not bothered by the shard of glass that pierced his flesh, blood dripping down his hand as he continued to run.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

It was the smell of antiseptics that made his nose itch that finally brought him out of the darkness. Jensen groaned as the sharp light assaulted his eyes.

“Let me get that for you.” A voice sounded to his left and Jensen moaned in agreement. His eyes remained close until the voice spoke up next to him again.

“How are you feeling, little brother?” Josh Ackles asked in concern as he gently took Jensen’s wrist between his fingers to check on his pulse.

“Head hurts,” Jensen mumbled and tried to use his free hand to investigate the reason for the roaring headache.

“Leave that alone,” Josh pushed Jensen’s hand away. “You’ll ruin my fine needle work if you poke around the wound.”

Jensen frowned. “Stitches? What happened?”

“We had hoped you could tell us.” Jensen turned his head and noticed his dad for the first time.

“Dad?” He tried to clear his raspy throat and sighed in content as Josh pushed a straw between his lips and he swallowed deep, the sweet cool water soothing his throat and quenching his thirst.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Alan’s voice sounded strained as he stepped closer to the bed.

Jensen slowly shook his head, the headache threatening to escalate at the smallest movement. “Not sure.”

Josh frowned. As the eldest, he knew when Jensen was bullshitting and he was certain that right now, Jensen was doing just that. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and then groaned as the movement made his stomach turn. “Someone came in, I stood up and that’s that. I don’t remember much more.” He closed his eyes and hoped that his father would think he was tired and not that he spoke a lie. He kept his eyes closed as he addressed his father. “Who found me, how did I end up here?”

Alan placed his hand over Jensen’s. “Those two friends of yours; you’re not be called the inseparables for nothing. You gave us all a huge fright, Jensen.”

“Luckily, that hard head of yours made sure you sustained only a concussion and not some serious brain damage.” Josh piped up.

Jensen smiled. “So, you are admitting I’ve got a brain.”

“Let me rephrase,” Josh started to say when the door flung open and Chris, with Steve in hand stumbled in.

“You’re awake.” Steve sounded relieved and Jensen opened his eyes.

“You okay?” Chris asked even as he hugged his boyfriend closer. He bowed his head in respect to Alan and nodded in Josh’s direction.

“Just a headache.” Jensen answered truthfully.

“That will fade in a few hours.” Josh spoke up again. He still had a feeling that Jensen knew more about his attack than what he was letting on, but he also knew his younger brother. Should he try and get Jensen to speak up, he would clam up and he’ll get nothing out of him. But he had a feeling, Jensen would talk to Chris and Steve and then he’ll lean on them to find out what was going on. “Okay, I need to go and make some rounds, I’ll be back in a couple of hours to check up on you again, and before you ask, yes, you’ll be staying here overnight and don’t even think of arguing with me, Jensen. That’s a nasty injury you sustained, I want you where I can keep an eye on you. If you give me trouble, I will sedate you.”

Jensen opened and closed his mouth. He knew Josh and in the mood he was now, there was no way in which he would be able to persuade him. “I’ll behave.”

“Good, that’s settled. Come on, Dad, I’ll walk you out. I know you want to take Jensen’s statement, but with that headache of his, you’re not going to get much out of him.” Josh turned his attention to the Alpha and beta pairing in the room. “Don’t stay long, and don’t get him work up. I mean it, guys.”

“Yes, Josh,” Chris replied.

Steve bowed his head slightly at the alpha’s tone of voice. “We won’t stay long.”

“See that you don’t.” Josh closed the door behind him and smiled when he saw his dad leaning against the door. “You didn’t buy that act either.”

Alan snorted. “I’ve known your brother for far too long, but he’ll talk to those two, I’ll get from them what I need.”

Josh smirked. “You can get some coffee at the nurses’ station, Dad. They’ll be a while. We’ll corner them the moment they come out.”

Alan nodded in agreement as he made his way over to the promised coffee. He sighed as he took the first sip. Nurses’ coffee was the same than police coffee – black and as strong as tar, in short, it was perfect. He took a seat on one of the visitors’ chairs in the waiting room. He had a perfect view of Jensen’s room.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

“You gonna tell us what really happened?” Chris asked as the door closed behind the two older men.

At first Jensen wanted to deny that he was holding back something but then he sighed. “It was Jared.” He held up a hand when both of his friends started talking at the same time. “It was an accident.” Jensen shook his head. “It was my fault. He came in, he was still limping. His clothes looked two sizes too big for him and I forgot how skittish he is so I moved forward. I must’ve moved too quickly. He just pushed me once, I lost my balance and I’m not sure, but I must’ve hit my head against the shelf.” Jensen looked at his two friends. “He’s an omega. It’s the last thing I felt and he’s in so much pain. We need to find him.”

Steve lowered himself into the visiting chair while Chris started to pace. “We’ve got to tell your, dad.”

“NO!” Jensen shook his head viciously even as it felt as if his head was going to explode. “He attacked an Alpha. We all know what it means. They will lock him up. It will take days to sort things out and he doesn’t have days. We need to find him and we need to do it quietly.”

Steve spoke up before Chris could respond. “It was him that bumped into me at the bookstore.” He looked at Chris. “Jensen’s right, Chris. That omega needs assistance. Wherever he is, he’s in danger. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but he needs help and even though the moment any other Were touches him and feels it, they will still have to take him in. If we can get to him first, we can keep him safe.”

Chris cocked his head. “Do the two of you realize what you’re asking? You want us to keep a Were away from the authorities. One that attacked an Alpha?”

“Yes,” both friends spoke up, but it was Jensen who continued. “Betas are the defenders of our pack. You know that. But, they still have limited abilities when it comes to feeling the distress of others in the pack. For Steve to feel Jared and not have any kind of bond with him is extraordinary. It also indicated on how much he needs us, Chris.” Jensen sighed, his head was pounding fiercely. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them up again. “You can order Steve not to look for him, as his Alpha it’s your right to do that and Steve will obey, but I need your help. I need both of you to help me find him. There’s something going on with him and we need to find out what.”

Steve smiled. Jensen would be the perfect future Alpha of the Dallas pack. He knew just what to say and when to say it. He didn’t even have to look at his future mate to know Chris would help them.

Chris looked at his two best friends. “And what are we telling the Alpha and your brother, because, Jensen you’re a lot of things, but a good liar is not one of them.”

Jensen groaned. “You can’t tell them anything, not now in any case. Not until we find Jared and help him.”

“They are going to ambush as the moment we walk out of this room. You know that, Jensen.”

Jensen could only groan. Steve spoke up. “We need a diversion.”

“What kind of diversion?” Jensen asked carefully. He knew the crazy stuff both Steve and Chris were able to come up with.

“One that would let us get out of here without being interrogated,” Steve grinned.

“What are you planning?” Jensen asked reluctantly. He really didn’t want to know what his friend was planning.

“Don’t worry. It’s better that you don’t know in any case.” Steve grinned again. “We’ll see you later and we’ll keep an eye out for Jared.” He still had no idea how the teenager looked like, but just how difficult could it be to find a distressed omega in any case? He ignored the little voice in his head that told him the sheriffs’ department was looking for him for the past two weeks and they couldn’t find him.

“Just be careful, and stay out of trouble.” Jensen hissed as he closed his eyes and tried not to wonder what his friends were planning on doing.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jared shivered as he tried to make himself as small as possible in the corner. He didn’t try to get away, they would hunt him down and he was sure that this time around they would kill him. “You just don’t learn do you?!” His Alpha screamed as yet another well aimed kick landed on his side. Jared tried not to scream, but the pain was becoming too much. The others picked up the torture as his father kept on raving and ranting. “It’s the same smell. It’s of an un-bonded Alpha. Is he fucking you, bitch? Are you spreading your ass for him, begging him to fill your hole?” His Alpha sneered and then started laughing. “Do you love him, bitch? Do you think he’s gonna come here and rescue you from us? NEVER, FUCKING NEVER!! You belong to me, you’re my property. No Alpha male will take you away from here. Not over my dead body.” The Alpha pulled back his foot and kicked Jared right in the face. He grinned as he heard the bone snap beneath his foot and the blood spilled out. He picked up the pair of jeans Jared had on and tossed it to the Were on his right. “Find out whose scent this is. Bring him here.”

Jared wished he lost consciousness from the last kick, but he was still awake and he weakly tried to reach up to his Alpha to stop him. He couldn’t let his Alpha find Jensen. He would kill Jensen in a heartbeat. “Please, don’t.” The words were all whispered together and it didn’t sound right, but he had to try.

Jared’s Alpha shook his leg to dislodge the hand on his pants. “Get your filthy hands off me, you fucking freak.” He smirked as Jared’s hand flopped to the floor and he slammed his booted foot down onto Jared’s finger. “Never touch me, again.” He hissed as he walked away, leaving his omega son to either pick himself up from where he now lay unconscious when he woke up or to die where he was. It really didn’t matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**24 Hours later**

Jensen looked up from the couch as his two friends kept on pacing before him. They had no luck in finding the elusive omega. The only good thing was that so far, they’ve managed to stay out of Alpha Ackles’ way and that was down to more good luck than good management. He sighed and got to his feet. His headache something of the past. The stitches already removed from his head as his rapid healing took care of his body. He couldn’t help but to think about the lore that surrounded _their_ type. They were not humans turned into werewolves. They were born that way. They could turn into their wolf form whenever they wanted to and was most definitely not bothered by the full moon. They were, however, extremely strong and did live a long time, but they were not immortal. If they lost enough blood they died, of if their head got separated from their bodies – they died. Silver did nothing to them, but Wolvesbane did kill, unless treated immediately. They had an extra keen sense of smell and all Alphas and betas had the ability to know exactly when an omega was in trouble. They were also divided into three groups - Alphas, betas and omegas. And yes, Alphas did pop knots to mate with their bonded mates, but betas also popped knots. Male omegas had the ability to carry pups, but it’s been years since any omega last gave birth. It was one of the reasons male omegas were seen as gifts and treasured as such.

Jensen frowned. “Why is no one reporting an omega in distress?” He looked up as both Chris and Steve turned to him. “He’s attending school that much we know and yet, no teacher, or any other wolf came in to make a report. How is that possible?”

“Private school? You know how they are.” Chris spoke up first.

Jensen shook his head. “Yes, they are snobs, but they wouldn’t risk not reporting something like that. It would damage their image. They would lose students and therefor money if something like that came out and they didn’t report it.”

“What about the old factory school?” Steve asked.

“The one that used to house omegas in the old days?” Chris frowned.

“Yep. As far as what I understand they’re open again.”

Jensen frowned. “They also don’t fall under our jurisdiction, that’s why my dad couldn’t find any registered omegas. They don’t have to share their information with us, if they don’t want to.”

“But that school is at least ten miles from here, Jensen. Is it possible for Jared to be attending that school and stay here in the county?” Chris stopped pacing and pulled Steve to his side, hugging him tight.

Jensen had to shrug his shoulders. “I’ve got no idea. I’ve never seen him driving or leaving a bike outside the shop.”

“Could his house be between the school and the bookstore?” Steve spoke up from within Chris’ embrace.

“It’s possible.” Jensen’s thoughts drifted. There had to be a way to find out if Jared was in the old factory school. “What’s the school called, do any of you know?”

Steve shrugged and Chris shook his head. “You can Google it.”

Jensen reached for his phone and quickly started doing a search.

“What are you going to do with the number?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know. It’s not as if I can ask them that I’m looking for an omega and I think his name is Jared. They will never give me the information I needed.” Jensen tapped the screen and the page opened with the school’s details and frowned. “It’s indeed reopened. It’s now a so called _alternative school_. The Judas Industry School; it caters for those learners who has special needs.” He snorted. One way of saying they’ve got a bunch of omegas in there and no one is giving a damn.” He used his finger to scroll further. “It’s privately owned and exclusive. And right there is why we won’t get any information from them.” He locked his phone and threw it to the side. “We’re stuck again.”

“No, we’re not. You are of the opinion that Jared goes to school there. We’ve still got one week before our own classes start up again. Let’s go and see if we could find him there.”

Jensen looked at Chris and sighed. “And what are we going to tell them when they find us there? Those places have some top security. None of us has a reason to be there. They could call the authorities and have us locked up.”

“Or just shoot us themselves.” Steve spoke up.

“We’re not going to let them see us.” Chris grabbed his phone and started typing on it. He pulled up the same information as what Jensen got but then typed in the coordinates and got a map of the area as well as a satellite image of the place. “Big brother is everywhere.” He tossed the phone to Jensen. “You’re the strategist among us. Find us a place where we could have a look, without them finding us.”

Jensen picked up the phone. He knew they had to find Jared, but he also knew they couldn’t do it on their own. His father also taught him that when you present your case make sure you’ve got all of your ducks in a row. He knew that sooner, rather than later, he would have to tell his dad what was going on. But, Chris was right. They could find Jared in the meantime. They could take photos of how he looked like and with both him and Steve stating that Jared was an omega in danger, his father would have the right to act. Then boundary lines didn’t matter anymore.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jensen frowned as the same two men passed the bookstore for the third time in just over an hour. They were strangers as he’s never seen them before and even though they didn’t come in, they were giving off a bad vibe. Twice now some of the other people on the street made sure to pass wide from them. He reached for his phone and as they walked by, he snatched a couple of pictures and placed the phone back beneath the counter. Not seeing them anymore, he returned to his own studies.

He didn’t look up half an hour later when the doorbell chimed but continued writing. Only when a shadow fell across his book did he look up. It was the two men from before. They were both older than what he initially thought. Strongly build, with rough features and were definitely Alpha males. Jensen smiled. “Can I help you with anything?”

The male on the left growled, but it was the shorter one on the right who spoke up with a funny accent. “Your scent is all over the bitch.”

Jensen frowned as he realized they were here about Jared. Referring to an omega as a bitch was a very crude term used to describe them. He knew he had to stay calm. “I’m sorry; I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“Don’t play dumb with us, _pup_.” The Alpha on the right spoke up again. “We know your scent. It was all over the bitch. You had no right to touch him. He doesn’t belong to you. He’s our property.”

It was the last words that made Jensen see red. “He is no one’s property. He is a free wolf, just like me, just like you.” He got up from his chair and stepped around the counter. They were even taller than what he thought, but it didn’t bother him at all. “Where is Jared, what have you done to him?” He snarled, his incisors lengthened as he let a bit of his wolf come out.

The Alpha on the left burst out laughing. “Such a feisty little, _pup_.” He pulled back his hand and even before Jensen could react he back handed him hard on the side of his face. Jensen sprawled backward, hitting his back hard against the wooden counter and then he shifted in a single motion, not caring about that his clothes would be in tatters after the shift. He took the larger wolf down quickly, but with his rage, so high, he forgot about the second Were and didn’t watch his flanks and howled in pain as something got plunged into the side of his neck. Even as he tried to turn his body around to tear a chunk from the second wolf his strength failed him and he fell to the floor. He could feel himself convulse as he reverted back into his human form, his last conscious thought was of being dragged from the bookstore before everything went black and he knew nothing more.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jared whimpered and scrambled to the furthest corner away from the door, trying to find a way to disappear without being hurt again, but the shackle around his ankle only gave him so much room to move, before it pulled tight and he couldn’t go any further. He curled onto his knees and covered his head with his arms. He was one bloodied mess. The damaged done to him was healing, but being malnourished made it nearly impossible for his body to heal at the rate it was supposed to. It also stopped him from being able to shift. Something that he’s not done for more than three years. He could hardly feel his wolf anymore. He tried to lick all of his bruises he could reach as an omega’s saliva helped in the healing proses. The fact that he was beaten up every day didn’t help. At least he was still untouched where it mattered the most, but Jared knew that wouldn’t last for long.

He was nearing his first heat, he had read about it so many times and knew which signs to look out for, but he also couldn’t be sure. He could’ve picked up an infection – highly unlikely, but still possible. He wasn’t even sure it would happen. Being unable to feel his own wolf or to shift made him believe that he would not go into heat as well. He also knew, the day his first heat appeared, and he would disappear forever. He’d seen others like him disappearing like that. One day they still attended school, the next they apparently transferred out. He just always found it strange that none of them ever said any word about being transferred. The few betas that also attended the same school always grumbled about it, saying they wanted to lay claim to the bitches, which confirmed Jared’s suspicion of them going into heat.

The door opened and something got shoved into the darkened attic. Jared didn’t lift his head as an object landed on the floor with a thud. Only when it groaned did he realize it was a body. He frowned as he got a whiff of the body’s scent and went ice cold. “Jensen?” Jared’s voice was raw from all of the screaming as he turned around and crawled over to where Jensen was laying on the floor. The stench of fresh blood filled his nose; it was bad as he could taste the coppery tang of the blood on his tongue.

“Jensen,” Jared tried again as he gently placed his hands on the injured Were’s skin. Jensen was naked from head to toe and from what he could make out in the dim light there wasn’t a place on him that wasn’t bruised or damaged in one or other way. Frantically Jared looked around for something to clean some of the blood from Jensen’s body. He had to see if the bleeding could be stopped and if there was a possibility Jensen may bleed to death. In the end he took his own bloodied shirt and wiped at the various injuries he could see. He tried to be gentle, but each stroke of the material over Jensen’s injured body made the Were whimper in unease.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Jared tried not to flinch as he cleaned the wounds to the best of his ability. He could feel himself tremble with each stroke as Jensen’s pained moans became louder. “I’m almost done, please, just hang on.” Jared murmured as he managed to turn Jensen onto his front and then gasped at the injury right at the back of Jensen’s neck. He couldn’t see it clearly, even with his heightened eyesight, but it looked like something caused by a pressure syringe. The puncture wound itself was just a tiny prick, but the area around it was swollen and a deep black. He could smell the stench coming from the wound.

“Wolfsbane,” Jared whispered and took an involuntarily shuffle backwards before he stopped himself. The fact that Jensen was still alive meant the dosage wasn’t large enough to end his life immediately; instead it was killing him slowly. “NO!” Jared screamed out the word. He would not let the wolf die because of him, but there was also so little he could do. He heard the little noises that escaped from deep within him; his wolf was mourning the loss of someone he thought of as a friend. Jared growled deeply. He never gave up, and he wasn’t to give up now. He had an idea, it scared him, but he knew once Jensen was healed, he would have a better chance in getting away while Jared would be trapped here forever.

Jared went over Jensen’s body again and found no signs of any injuries that would let Jensen bleed to death. Jared knew the reason why Jensen wasn’t healing was because of the poison in his system. He would only start to heal if the poison was removed. “I’ve got nothing to lose.” He said the words to himself as he lowered himself next to Jensen and pulled the older wolf closer to him. Jensen was shivering, the Wolfsbane made it impossible for him to regulate his own body heat. He lowered his head and started lapping at the oozing wound. Hopefully the healing power of his saliva would counteract against the Wolfsbane and help Jensen to heal. He was aware of the fact that with each lick across the puffy area, he was digesting the poison into himself and in the weakened state he was, it would mean death to him. But it didn’t matter, if Jensen lived, nothing else mattered.

The poison burned his tongue and his throat as he swallowed between the licks. He ignored the sensation or the fact that he could feel the blackness settling into his own body, he concentrated on the task at hand while keeping Jensen close, hoping to share the little body heat of his own with the ill Were.

Jensen became aware of lying on something hard and cold. He shivered and tried to move, but his body felt heavy and refused to comply with the simple command. He shivered again and someone soothed him down. He could feel the body behind him and he leaned into the touch. He tried to open his eyes, but failed and even as he tried again soft words reached his mind and he slipped back into sleep.

Jared sighed and moved his head away to look at his work. The area was no longer oozing any blackness. It was still puffy and looked very painful, but he was sure he’d managed to get all of the poison out of the wound. He found out why the poison stayed inside. The tip of the needle had broken off beneath the skin and as he licked over the area and the wound started to respond to the treatment, the needle got pushed to the surface and even as it scratched Jared’s tongue, he’d managed to get it out and threw it to the side. He could feel the blood in his mouth and swallowed hard. The scratch continued to bleed as the poison which was now collected in Jared’s body made it impossible for the little scratch to heal.

Jensen moved against him and Jared whispered to him as his throat continued to burn. Jensen needed more sleep; his body needed the rest to complete the healing process. He smiled as the Alpha sighed and snuggled deeper against him. “I’m sorry.” Jared once again whispered before he closed his own eyes and wondered if he would ever wake up again. Neither of the Weres felt the moment Jared’s core body temperature shot up and his first heat started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha Ackles household: 48 hours later**

The Alpha looked up as the front door opened and was on his feet even before the men could enter the house properly. “What did you find?”

His two senior betas looked at each other before they looked at him. “We’ve managed to obtain facial recognition software and the crime lab is busy analyzing the photos we found on Jensen’s phone.” Beta Jeffrey Dean Morgan responded his voice filled with confidence.

“How long will it take?”

“We cannot say for sure, it will all depend if their faces have been captured and entered into any of the various data basis before. We were told it can take anywhere from between an hour and up to several days.” Morgan responded again and took a step back as his Alpha growled.

“We do not have days, I want my son found!” The Alpha bellowed his face morphed into his wolf form for a moment before it changed back again. “Do we have any information on the school Chris and Steve told us about?” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was still fuming about the fact that Jensen kept certain information from him, but he also could understand the reasoning behind his son’s actions.

“It’s indeed privately owned and has some deep pockets. Some of the board members are senior political figures both in the human world, as well as in the pack world. I’ve made a few calls; we will know more soon.” Beta Samantha Ferris spoke up. She has been with the Alpha household for many years and one of the werewolves Alpha Ackles trusted with his life.

“I don’t understand. If this is such an exclusive school, why is this Jared attending it? From what both Chris and Steve told me Jensen was under the impression his family wasn’t well off.” Ackles faced his two betas.

Samantha rolled her eyes. “Image in the community, status, Alpha. It’s all about image and status. They’ve got a policy that states that they would take in any child that has special needs, it doesn’t matter what their financial status was. From what I’ve read the Judas Industry School has a few token cases of taking those in who cannot afford it otherwise, but it’s more of a media stunt than the actual truth.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It could also be a ruse, and he might be rolling in the money. Until we find out, we’re only guessing.”

“They are still playing hardball in releasing students’ names to us?” Alan paced the floor. His youngest son has been missing for more than two days and except for a possible link to an omega in distress and the photos of the men on Jensen’s phone, they had no idea of where Jensen was. He knew Jensen was still alive, he could feel it in his heart, but he needed to get his son back, to bring him home.

“They are. We need to think starting getting either the lawyers involved, or the council.” Jeffrey spoke up.

The Alpha shook his head. “No, not until we know more. If there’s something sinister going on in that school, we need to find out about it first before we involve the council.” He ignored the fact that the school was still out of his jurisdiction.

Neither of the betas reminded him of that fact. Both of them would do anything in their power to get Jensen back; including killing if it comes to that.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jensen became aware of little sounds that surrounded him, at first he tried to ignore them, but the sound was persistent and he finally opened his eyes. He frowned at the darkened state of the room, and reached for the bedside lamp when his mind finally caught up with his body and he remembered everything. “Fuck,” he cursed as the aches and pains made themselves known to him. It felt as if he’s gone ten rounds against a heavy weight boxer. He had no idea on how much time has passed. He looked around as his eyes finally adjusted to the dimmed area. “Jared!” He gasped as he realized it was the young teen that was making the sounds. “You okay?” He asked as he reached out and touched Jared’s shoulder. Something like an electric shock passed through him and he jerked his hand away, looking at his fingers to see if they were scorched. He could find no mark, but his hand tinkled and he could feel the sensation travelling up his arm. Jared had also tried to move away from him after that experience.

Jensen managed to turn around completely and got onto his knees. Jared was sprawled out next to him. His body was covered with a film of sweat, his hair plastered against his forehead. “You’re running a fever.” He growled as he finally took a good look at Jared’s body. He was covered in what looked like one enormous bruise. The colors ranged from a sickening yellow to a deep dark blue, almost purple looking bruise. It worried Jensen as it was clear that Jared’s wolf side wasn’t trying to get him to heal properly. He took in how thin Jared’s frame was. Now he understood why the teen was always dressed in layers. It gave him some extra bulk, without those layers he really was only skin and bone. Jensen gently reached out and touched Jared again. There was another spark of something between them, but this time it made Jensen wanting more and Jared seemed to relax beneath his hand. Only then did he become aware of the smell. A sweet scented aroma filled his nose and he breathed it in deeply. He could almost taste it on his tongue. It reminded him of open fields filled with wild flowers, and freshly baked cookies with a hint of ginger and cinnamon. “You’re in heat.” Jensen whispered the words, not sure why he was talking softly. Even as he talked, he could feel his own cock hardening as Jared’s pheromones got released into the air. “They don’t know.” He snorted at the irony of the situation. The two Alpha wolves that grabbed him wanted to punish him because they detected his scent on Jared, but now the two of them are locked up together and Jared was in heat. They were clearly not the brightest sparks out there. Unless? “Jared, is this your first heat?” He held his breath and waited for the teen to give any indication that he’d heard the question.

It was the touch to his skin that made him stop whimpering. The jolt was intense, but it didn’t hurt. Instead, even as he moved away from it the first time, he could feel that he needed more. He didn’t understand it didn’t make sense. He was in this haze, everything felt miles away. His hearing was dulled, his sight dimmed, but he could feel. Every nerve ending in his body stood at attention, just waiting for the next touch, instead there was silence, then another spark of a feather light touch and he relaxed. No other touches came and he whimpered, but then the words reached his ears and he finally got his head to move; to nod – yes.

“Fuck,” Jensen swore again as Jared finally nodded his head. This was not good. He had never experienced an omega going into heat before, but he knew it was intense. It was also something very private and intimate. He had no right to be here. He looked around for a way out. Even as he got to his feet and made his way over to the door, he knew it would be locked. It didn’t stop him from pulling hard on the door to see if it would open up. He contemplated the idea of banging on the door, to see if someone would come and open up. Jared needed privacy; they had no right to make him go through his first heat in circumstances like these. He growled and leaned with his head against the door.

“They’re not here.” The words made him lift his head and he looked over his shoulder to where Jared was still sprawled out on the floor.

“How do you know that?” He asked as he moved back and took his place next to Jared, but taking care not to touch him in any way.

“It’s Saturday. They always leave on Friday mornings and don’t return before Sunday evening.” Jared sighed and then whimpered again. He needed Jensen’s touch, but he had no idea on how to ask for it.

Jensen frowned when Jared mentioned the day. “It can’t be, yesterday was Thursday.”

Jared shook his head. “They brought you here on Thursday. You’ve been out for two days.” He swallowed hard. He was so thirsty, his fever dehydrating him at an alarming rate. He managed to look over his shoulder to the farthest corner. They always left him water during weekends, but found it funny to place it as far away as what they could in an attempt to deprive him of anything to drink. Normally he could reach some of the bottles, but not all of them. This time around, he used those he could reach to keep Jensen hydrated. As usual, there was no food.

Jensen frowned when he saw Jared’s eyes looking at something behind him. He lifted his head and saw the bottles of water in the other corner. “Do you want some?” He asked as he once again got to his feet.

“Please,” Jared asked and groaned as another heat wave slammed into him.

“Shit,” Jensen’s knees buckled as Jared’s scent intensified. His own cock stood proud against his stomach, and for the first time he realized he was naked. Being a wolf meant he was used to it, but still found it unnerving to be naked with an omega in the same room. He managed to reach the water and took two bottles. There were only two left and he had a feeling they would be finished before the end of this weekend was over. He had to find a way to get them out of here. As he approached Jared he noticed the shackle and chain that encircled Jared’s right ankle. He frowned at it. It wasn’t supposed to hinder Jared at all. All that he had to do was to shift and he would be free.

“I can’t shift.” Jensen looked up and saw Jared’s eyes focused on him.

“I don’t understand.” All Werewolves could shift.

“I don’t either.” Jared spoke the words softly. “I can hardly feel my wolf. I can barely remember the last time I shifted. I’m too weak, I can’t shift. I can’t rid myself of this chain. Believe me, I’ve tried before.” He knew Jensen would see the angry scars that decorated his ankle if the chain was not there.

“That’s why you always limp. I thought you were injured.” Jensen shook his head. “No, that didn’t come out right. You are always injured, but the limp – it’s always more noticeable after a weekend when you’ve been in chains for the whole time.” He handed Jared the one bottle of water and sat down next to him. “You are indeed an omega in distress.”

Jared couldn’t help but to snort. “No one’s ever cared about me, and here you are, calling me an omega in distress. I’ve been in distress for a very long time. I don’t need anyone’s help. I am fine.” He had no idea where the fire in his belly came from, but he didn’t care. His body was burning on the inside and on the outside.

Jensen lowered his head. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m sorry. I had no right to be snappy with you.” Jared cleared his throat and then moaned as he turned onto his stomach and rutted against the floor. “Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled as he tried to get his movements under control. He knew he was blushing a deep red, but he couldn’t help it.

Jensen looked away the moment Jared started rutting against the floor. He could hear the sounds Jared made and each one of them went straight to his cock. Jared’s scent became potent and without thinking about it, Jensen reached for his own cock. The tip was already wet with pre-cum and he could feel his knot filling up. Jensen looked up as Jared whimpered again and his eyes landed on Jared’s ass. The cheeks were round and firm, and Jared’s puckered hole clearly visible as it oozed with slick. He could see the tiny opening clutching and relaxing as if it was begging to be filled. Jensen knew he had to get away. He would never take any Were against their will, all of his bedmates came willingly. He preferred males to females, so that wasn’t a problem either. But, Jared was still an omega in distress; he still had no right to take anything from Jared, more especially his virginity.

He started to move, to get distance between them, when Jared gasped for air and started to beg. “Please, Jensen, please. ALPHA, please!” He sobbed as his own hand fisted his cock jerking on it hard in an attempt to get the much needed release he was searching for.

“I can’t, Jared.” He knew he sounded selfish, but he had no choice.

“If you’re afraid that I’m only begging you because of the heat, you’ve got it wrong. I want this.” Jared didn’t add the fact that he needed it. “Please,” he begged again. His hand was working faster, but he was empty and knew that it didn’t matter how well or how hard he stroked himself, without an Alpha’s knot to fill him up he would not achieve any release. He couldn’t even think about the fact that this will most likely be his last heat. The poison inside of him was killing him, but for once in his life he wanted something for himself, even if it was having hot and sticky sex.

Jensen shook his head, but his cock had other ideas. By this time, he was rock hard and leaking freely.

“Please, I need you, please, Alpha.” Jared sobbed. His cock kept on pulsing against his hand, but no relief came. “It hurts, please.” He tried to push his fingers into his hole, but shivered so hard with need that the simple task almost became impossible to achieve.

Jensen groaned. Jared’s scent was almost intoxicating; it was as if that alone was calling out to him. Without thinking further, he moved in behind Jared and helped the omega to his knees. He hissed as the heat from Jared’s skin touched his own. The tingling sensation came back the moment he touched Jared’s skin and he found his wolf almost humming inside of him in content. Jensen couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and took a deep whiff of Jared’s scent. His wolf snarled and Jensen had to fight him hard to stay in control. Everything fell into place. Out of the corner of his eye his wolf-spirit appeared, and Jensen knew he found his mate – his life-mate. The large dark chocolate colored wolf kept on looking at Jensen and at Jared as he paced the floor. The moment they became one their lives would be entwined forever. Jared would be his until the day they died. “Mate, mine.” He growled out the words as he held Jared tight and lapped greedily at his leaking hole. The taste was overwhelming and it got edged into Jensen’s mind forever. Never in his life would he ever forget how his mate tasted. Already he would be able to smell Jared anywhere; he’d be able to find him in a crowd of millions. “Mine,” he leaned in again and lapped at the puckered hole again. He managed to press his tongue in deeper, lapping at the slick fluid that coated Jared’s channel. He moaned as he started rimming Jared hard. The more he used his tongue, the slicker Jared became. It dripped down Jared’s legs and coated Jensen’s face. Both Weres moaned as their urge for one another became more.

Jensen scooted back; his one hand still on Jared’s hip as he pushed his first finger home. He gasped out in pleasure, as the tight channel pulled his finger in deeper. He could feel the heat radiating from Jared’s channel. It was an intense heat, one that he couldn’t wait to feel around his cock. “My mate, my omega.” He continued with the litany of words as he worked Jared open. His cock pulsated with each stroke of his finger, but for the moment he ignored his own need as he placed Jared’s needs first. His wolf was still pacing, Jensen unsure of what it was, but knew his wolf would know what he was looking for.

Jared could no longer think straight. At first he was under the impression that Jensen was going to take him as is. It was the Alpha’s privilege to do that, so when Jensen’s tongue lapped at him, Jared thought he would finally be able to cum, but it was not to be. Instead, something happened inside of him and immediately it settled him down. Then he saw it – his spirit-wolf popped into existence. It was then that he noticed the other larger wolf for the first time and for a moment he felt scared. But, the larger wolf approached his smaller hazel colored wolf slowly, making sure that he was not a threat, maybe even knowing that if he didn’t move silently the smaller wolf might disappear. His own pleasure inside of him kept on building and building just as the two wolves kept on circling around one another. The pain sparked inside of him and it made his wolf stumble once before the larger wolf was right next to him and nuzzled him to make sure he was fine. His wolf didn’t get up and Jared watched as the larger wolf curled himself around the smaller wolf and locked eyes with him. Jensen’s words reached his ears and he realized he has met his mate. His wolf was safe, Jensen’s wolf would see to it and he gave in, giving himself over to Jensen.

“My mate, my Alpha.” Jared lifted his hips as Jensen’s cock finally slid into place. Both Weres sighed in content while the two wolves moved even closer. Jensen’s cock filled Jared to the brim. He was long and thick, the stretch almost too much for Jared, but his body accepted the intrusion, knowing the cock that filled him belonged to his Alpha. “Please, Alpha, move, please, move.” Jared begged again and screamed out in pleasure as Jensen moved back before slamming hard back in. The pace was fast, flesh slapped against flesh. His slickness spilled from within and coated his thighs, his hole and Jensen’s cock as his Alpha kept on pounding inside of him. Jared whimpered as something harder and bigger pressed up against his hole, rubbing against the rim with each piston stroke from his mate. Immediately he realized what it was and tried to widen his legs. He needed that knot, he wanted it, and he needed to be tied to his mate, his Alpha.

Jensen was aware of the second wolf and how protective his own wolf-spirit seemed to be over the much smaller wolf. He knew that both he and Jared still had to introduce each other to their respective spirits, but he had a feeling Jared didn’t know he could call his forth. Not with what he said before. His knot became larger and pressed up against Jared’s ring. He shortened the length of his strokes and took it slow and watched with amazement as his knot kept on pressing against the tight entrance before it finally popped in. The sensation made Jensen howl. He was aware of the fact that both the spirit-wolves were also howling as he finally found his release and emptied himself into his mate, sealing their bond forever.

Jared tried to breathe, but it was nearly impossible as his Alpha’s knot finally slipped inside of him and rubbed up against his prostate, giving him the release he so desperately wanted. He could feel himself shooting against the hard floor, his channel tightening around the shaft and the knot that filled him up. He howled and found himself howling with his Alpha and their spirit-wolves. And then everything became too much, his eyes rolled over in his head and even before Jensen could lower him to the floor, he slipped forward and landed hard, but not even feeling it as everything blanked out.

“Fuck,” Jensen swore as Jared fell forward. He tried to catch him, but it happened too fast and Jared landed on the cold hard floor. “Jared,” Jensen managed to move their bodies so that he could settle them on their side, his knot binding them together in the meantime. “Come on, Jared, talk to me.” He tried to rose the younger man, but without success. He looked over at the two wolves and frowned. They were still huddled together, but it was as if Jared’s wolf was fading. It made him worry. “Jared, fight, damn it, don’t give up. You’re mine, don’t give up.” He repeated the words as he held onto his mate willing him not to give up, praying that he wouldn’t die.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

“We found them.” Jeffrey stormed into the Alpha’s study with a file in his hand. He handed it over to his Alpha as he continued talking. “The two werewolves were identified as Mark Pellegrino and Mark Sheppard. They are believed to be part of an international ring that kidnaps human children omegas and sells them on the black market. They’ve managed to go down deep without any of the various agencies looking for them being able to track them. And now they’re here.”

“What do we know about them?” Alan took the file and started paging through it. He shuddered at the different photos that were inside. Most of them were of omegas, their bodies tiny and malnourished. Some of them were clearly dead.

“Both of them are sadistic bastards, also known as the _devil_ and _the king of hell_. They are believed to be brothers, but that’s just a rumor. What is more than a rumor, is the fact that they are in a relationship. They love playing sick games.” Samantha answered the question. “It’s also alleged that they’ve got ties with James Patrick Stuart and that he’s been hiding them away for the past six months or so. What is important about that is the fact that Patrick is the registered Alpha to an omega son, which according to all reports has died. Yet, there was no body and no death certificate issued. With Stuart’s deep pockets, no one queried this.” 

“Are you saying Patrick might be Jared’s Alpha?” Alan looked up from the file he was reading. 

“There’s no proof, but something tells me it might be so.” Samantha held out a second file. “Chad also came through.” She pointed to a name on the first page. “This is a list of omegas currently attending the Judas institute. Jared Padalecki is of interest to us. Not only does he fit the general description Chris was able to provide to us, but more important, his last name is Patrick’s maternal grandmother’s maiden name. The fact that Stuart hasn’t even thought of changing the first name tells me it must be him.” 

“And he’s been attending the school for the last six months?” Alan could feel the knot of stress forming in the pit of his stomach. 

“Five months, one week and four days to be exact.” Jeffrey answered. 

“How old is he?” Alan frowned at the little information his team was able to gather on the omega. 

“He turned sixteen about a month and a half back.” Samantha’s voice was filled with emotion. She held out a single photo to her Alpha. “This was taken about three years back, just before he’s so called death.” 

Alan took the photo and sighed. The skinny boy with long hair looked solemnly into the lens, no trace of any emotion visible on his face. “Nothing more recent?” 

Both betas’ shook their heads. “Nothing.” 

“Do we know where Stuart is staying?” Alan had a feeling that they needed to find Jensen and if it was Jared, Jared as well and they needed to do it as soon as possible. 

“Chad is working on that as we speak.” Samantha replied and lifted her head as someone approached the study. “Sounds like he has some answers,” She opened the door just as the geeky man wanted to knock and showed him in.

“Alpha Ackles,” the werewolf greeted his leader with respect. 

“Chad, did you find them?” Alan asked too worked up in greeting the beta back. 

“I did.” Chad grinned. “The old Florence property. We all know it’s been deserted for many years. Well, not any more. It seemed like some new people moved in and although they’re not trying to renovate the place, they did bring in some expensive equipment to make sure there’s electricity all the time. It’s also heavily guarded.” 

“And out of my jurisdiction, that’s why I don’t know about them.” The Alpha growled. 

Chad cleared his throat. “I was bored and was playing around on my computer when I managed to get some interesting photos on my screen. I’m not sure how it got there, but it shows three vehicles leaving the place Friday afternoon, and as far as I understand those photos and the times thereon, no one has returned.” 

“Any heat signals?” Morgan asked well knowing that if Chad managed to get some photos of the place, he would’ve also gotten heat images. 

“A few. About six to eight all over the perimeter, and they are shifters, as their body temperature fluctuates the moment they shift. I’ve picked up two other life forms deep within the walls of the place. Wherever they are kept, there’s no source of electricity and one, if not both of them are ill. The one’s body temperature is very low, although it’s been steadily rising, but the other one’s temperature is increasing getting hotter by the hour.” 

Morgan looked at his beta partner and then at their Alpha. “Can you show us the heat images?” 

Chad shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, but Alpha, don’t mind the mess, I wasn’t expecting any company.” 

Alan smiled. “Lindberg, you’ve been living in my attic for the past few years, I know how it looks like up there.” The three senior wolves followed the younger beta as they entered his domain. The place was lined up with different computers and other machines. In the one corner a twin bed was lined up against the wall with a single wardrobe at the foot end of the bed. 

“Here,” Chad turned the screen to show the others and whistled. “That heat signature went up even more, he must be cooking.” 

Morgan groaned, Samantha gasped and the Alpha spoke up. “It’s an omega, and he’s in heat; By the look of that temperature, his first heat.” 

“You sure?” Chad asked and then blushed. “Sorry, Alpha. Forget that I asked that.” 

“And if that is Jared then we can assume that the second heat signal is, Jensen’s.” They looked on and the men cleared the throats as Samantha coughed. The two separate entities became one the colder one blending with the hotter one until the two heat signals became one.” 

“I so didn’t need to see that.” Alan sighed and frowned. “But why would they kidnap Jensen and then keep him with Jared, it doesn’t make sense.” 

“It makes sense if they didn’t know that Jared was approaching his first heat.” Jeffrey ventured an answer.

“Well then we’ve got even a bigger situation than what we’d initially thought.” Alan looked at his trusted advisors. “Get the mated pairs ready. Jensen would not allow any unmated Alpha or Beta near his mate. We’ll be going in as soon as everyone is ready. Notify the authorities, but I will not wait for them. This is now a pack concern.” He looked at the screen again. By the movements visible to them it was clear that the two wolves was coupled and was busy cementing their bond permanently. He smiled softly. His youngest son just became a mated Alpha. He couldn’t help but to feel proud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuart residence**

Chad’s estimate on how many guards were on the ground was spot on. Alpha Ackles, with his betas at his side, as well as another eight mated fighting pairs arrived at the nearly darkened house roughly an hour later. Alan’s orders were clear – use minimum violence, unless no other choice was given and then made sure that the death would be classified as justifiable.

The first guard, a beta wolf didn’t resist at all, but as they entered, the other sentries appeared, shifted into their wolf forms and attacked. They were large and bulky and clearly trained to fight. Even with the numbers on their sides the Ackles pack had to fight hard to get all of the sentries under control. Three of Stuart’s wolves were killed, three seriously injured and one had a broken leg. The guard at the gate was the only one who was injury free. On the Ackles’ side four of his enforcers sustained some serious injuries, but luckily none of them were killed.

Alan left three of his beta pairs at the gate, while the rest of them proceeded to the house. “Stuart is very arrogant.” Jeffrey commented on the lack of security at the house itself.

“He believed in his sentries.” Alan shook his head. “Be vigilant.” He didn’t trust the fact that Stuart left the house empty while he had two prisoners locked up inside. They might be walking into a trap. He looked on as Jeffrey with his unusual skills in gaining entry into weird places picked the lock open and they entered through the front door. Chad had used his skills to obtain blueprints of the house and between him and Jeffrey they made sure that no alarms would be activated upon their entrance. The team made sure that the lower levels of the house were clean before they made their way up to the second story. Within minutes it was established that the rest of the house was empty and it only left the third and attic levels to be searched.

Jeffrey Morgan called out as he stood in a room he thought to be a study. There was a safe hidden behind an expensive looking portrait, but with his skill, it didn’t take him long to open it up. “You need to look at this, Alpha.” He held out several documents for Ackles to take a look at.

The Alpha’s eyes grew large as he quickly scanned the documents for information. “Stuart is not just arrogant, but foolish as well. This would send him to prison for the rest of the life, if the Were Council didn’t order his death. Gather everything up here, we’re taking it with us.” He didn’t add that he would be making a call or two. The sooner the council found out about what he held in his hands, the better. What scared him even more was the fact that it looked like the Judas Industry School was also involved in the smuggling of omegas. He looked up to where the attic was situated. Once again, he was grateful for the blueprints, without it, they would’ve most properly not have found the well-hidden entrance. “We need to go and check up on them.” He didn’t need to add that all of them could smell the pheromones that lingered in the air. He headed up the narrow stairs that they found hidden with a trapdoor. Ackles went up first, with Morgan right behind him, followed by Samantha. The rest of the wolves stayed below.

The door they faced was made out of solid steel and Morgan cursed under his breath when they saw how access was gained into the sealed room.

“How many possible combinations are there?” Alan asked as he eyed the keypad lock that was situated on the side that would release the door from its hinges.

“Too many.” He touched the door and rapped his knuckles against it to see if he could get a feel on how thick the door was.

The Alpha also rapped against the door in the hope that he Jensen could hear him. “Jensen!” He called out and waited a few seconds to try again. Once again, nothing happened. “Find out from Chad if he’s still picking up their heat signatures and what are they doing.” He ordered Jeffrey as he tried again.

“Jensen! Jensen!” He tried again and slammed his fist hard against the door when he received no answer.

“The room might be soundproofed.” Samantha Ferris spoke up. She had her ear against her phone. “I’m looking for something like a jaws of life to cut the door open.” She explained as she waited for her call to be answered. She knew they didn’t have the time for Chad to come and try and figure out the code to the lock. Breaking the door was the only way to go.

“Still two heat signals on the other side, both very close together but not moving. Samantha might be right, that room might be sound proof and then they won’t know we’re here.” Morgan spoke up as he finished talking to Chad on the phone. “His phone was on speaker phone; Chris and Steve are on their way with a jaws of life.”

“They’re not allowed to come into the house, make sure they understand that.” Ackles was still concerned about how his son would act around unmated Alphas and betas.

“Will do so, Alpha.” Morgan got back on his phone.

“What have we found out about Jared?” He asked as Samantha ended her call.

“Unfortunately, not much.” She sighed. “His social security number indicates that he’s indeed sixteen years old now, but if you dig a bit deeper, it’s clear to see that before three years ago that social number didn’t exist. Once again proof that this is indeed Stuart’s own son. No public photos available of him, and the teachers we’ve managed to contact and who were willing to talk to us, all say the same thing. Jared’s a quiet omega, always does his homework and accident prone. They all feel he would not amount to much in life.” She cleared her voice. “There were also those who said that the only thing Jared would be good for was to be barefoot and pregnant.”

The Alpha could feel his hackles rising at the insult. “They are not from our pack.”

“No, Alpha, they’re not.”

“Good. Make sure it stays that way.” He turned to face his beta again. “How long still?”

“They’re at the gate, the Jaws of Life will be brought up to the house.”

“Get this door opened.” Ackles reached for his own phone just as it started to ring. He frowned when he noticed the number on the screen. “Chad, what’s wrong?” He blanched at the words in his ear. “How long?” He ended the call abruptly. “We’ve got company coming in. Chad got a satellite to face this way. There’s a convoy of vehicles heading this way. ETA ten minutes.”

“We won’t get the door open in time.” Jeffrey replied as he reached for his weapon. “I’ll hold them off and help slow them down.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but made his way down the narrow stairs to gather their sentries and give their Alpha enough time to get Jensen and Jared out of there.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

James Patrick Stuart growled and snapped at the two wolves running on either side of him. He had just received information that the Ackles pack Alpha and some of his beta pairs had entered his property, killed some of his sentries and were trying to enter his residence. When he first received the news, he couldn’t believe it. No one has ever dared to enter his domain before. He also wanted to kick himself; he should’ve killed the young Alpha male – Jensen, when he found out who he was. He should’ve ordered a large dosage of the Wolfsbane. He also should’ve known that the pack Alpha would come looking for his son. But, now it was too late, and he could only limit the damage done. He wondered how much it would cost to make Ackles and his pup to forget about the bitch Jared. Money has never been a problem – every man _and_ wolf had his price. If not, well, they wouldn’t be the first wolves to go missing in life.

His mind drifted to his two business associates and even in his wolf form he grinned. They’ve brought him in bags of money, and even though the business they conducted had high risks, he lived for the adrenaline, and wouldn’t give up working with them for a very long time. If it meant that he finally really killed off his own pup, then so be it. Jared has always been a liability and the only reason why he kept him around was the prospect of making money out of him. Both Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino took a liking in the bitch, shoving him around, hurting him in the most amazing ways that he didn’t mind keeping Jared alive for just the bit longer. He nodded his head as he ran. Jared’s life was over and done with – it was indeed time that he died.

The moment he entered his own pack territory, Stuart knew something was different, and he was not taking into account the strange wolves he could smell that occupied his land. There was something else in the air, something he knew he should be able to place, but it just stayed out of his grasp.

He found the first unknown beta pairing at the edge of his property as he tried to gain entry to his property via a back road. He shifted, his two betas stayed in their wolf form. Not in the least embarrassed about his nudity he growled, “You’re trespassing on my land. Get off or I will kill you. You are not from my pack; you are not welcome here.”

“You’re keeping the son of our Alpha of the Ackles pack unlawfully, in terms of general pack laws, we have the right to be on your lands to take back what belongs to us, or are you going to deny us this, Alpha Stuart?”

“I have no one here on my lands, get off, this is your final warning.” He shifted partly to make his attention clear. He had confidence that they would not find the attic, nor would they be able to gain entry into the attic level and since that room was soundproof, they would never know that the young Alpha or Jared was there.

“Lying is a trait not common with wolves, Alpha Stuart, yet you’ve seen to have picked up that trait.”

With a growl Stuart shifted back and attacked. He never saw the larger beta wolf coming from the side and slamming him into the ground. Even as he tried to come to his feet, he was pinned to the ground. Only then did he become aware of the circle of wolves that surrounded them. He tried to wriggle out from beneath the wolf that had him pinned, but the wolf was unmoved. He growled and snapped, but nothing helped. The wolf only used his body weight to keep him down, but when Stuart tried to fight harder a large jaw got hold of his neck and bit down hard. He could feel the long incisors as they penetrated his fur and skin. The blood he smelled was his own.

“You don’t want to get beta DeSantis angry, Alpha Stuart. He’s got a bit of a temper to him.” A voice spoke up to his side and he turned to see who it was. He growled and immediately the jaws tightened around his throat.

“I would shift back if I were you, Alpha. It would be better for you in the long run.” Jeffrey spoke up again. He came down from the house when it was reported Stuart was back on his lands. They were still trying to open the door, and he had a feeling it wouldn’t take them much longer.

Stuart shifted back and as the large wolf released his hold on him, he came to his feet. “What are you doing on my property, Morgan?” He growled again.

“I believe you were informed why we are here, Alpha.” Morgan replied.

“And as said before, there is no one in my house, I bare no knowledge of _your_ Alpha’s son. Remove yourself from my lands and I may spare your lives, refuse and your deaths will be justified.”

“I don’t think so, Stuart.” A new voice spoke up and as the speaker came into view, wolves and men alike all bowed in respect.

“Councilman Beaver, what an honor.” Stuart tried to step towards one of the most powerful Werewolves on the planet, but got halted by the beta that tackled him to the ground before. He growled at the Were, but came to a halt.

“I see you’ve met my personal assistant and beta John DeSantis. He’s been working together with Alpha Ackles and his pack for the last few months. I heard he made quite an impression on the locals.” Jim Beaver looked at the 6'9" werewolf and smiled. His sister’s child had a heart of gold and had a real gift working with pups. Fully grown wolves were wary, even frightened of him, but the pups, they adored him.

Stuart wisely decided to remain silent.

Jim turned his attention to the highest ranking beta there and greeted Jeffrey warmly. “I hope all is well with your mate and pups, beta?”

“All is well, Alpha, thank you for asking.” Jeffrey smiled. He and Beaver knew one another for years, and although they’ve butted heads many times in the past, they still had a good relationship.

“Alpha Stuart is correct, you are not of his pack and therefore you are trespassing, and not only you, but I see you’ve got most of your mated beta members here, why is that?”

Morgan looked at Stuart before he spoke up. “Alpha Ackles youngest son, Jensen has been kidnapped about two to three days ago. We received information that he is being kept here. It’s with that information that we came uninvited onto Alpha Stuart’s lands, but we are pleading necessity, Alpha.”

“That’s bullshit, I know nothing about this.” Stuart exploded and tried to take a step forward, but got halted in his tracks by a large arm.

“That is a very serious allegation you are making against the Alpha, Morgan. You know that if this allegation turns out to be false, Alpha Stuart has the right to claim retribution? He can even lay claim over your Alpha’s lands.”

Jeffrey bowed his head. “We are aware of that, Alpha, but we have enough proof to claim this right to the invasion of Alpha Stuart’s privacy and his property.”

Stuart sneered, but remained silent.

“What proof do you have?” Jim inquired.

Before Jeffrey could answer all of the wolves became restless and even Beaver had to push hard down on his wolf to keep him down. They turned when a group of werewolves appeared behind them.

“What is this?” Stuart asked, one of the scents, although different, smelled just like his bitch even though he was sure, Jared wasn’t there.

The new group of wolves parted, revealing two Alphas in the middle. Both werewolves inclined their heads towards Beaver before the oldest spoke up. “It’s good to see you again, Councilman Alpha Beaver, I hope all is well in your pack.”

“All is indeed well, thank you.”

Alpha Ackles bowed his head again and then turned his attention to the Alpha standing next to him. “You know my son, Jensen? May I introduce him as mated Alpha to omega Jared Padalecki.” A murmur went through the wolves at the news.

“Impossible!” Stuart yelled and tried to get to Jensen. This time, a wall of wolves stepped forward and brought him to a halt. He couldn’t believe that they’ve managed to not only find the attic entrance, but that they also managed to open it up. He also now understood the feeling he felt earlier. He felt the bond between _his_ bitch and this so-called Alpha.

“No, I would not say impossible, just very remarkable and on so many levels.” Jim closed the distance between himself and Jensen. It was his turn to bow to the younger Alpha. “I can smell your mate on you, and by the smell alone it’s definitely an omega wolf. Congratulations on your bonding, Alpha. It’s always an honor to meet the Alpha to a mated omega wolf.”

“Thank you, Councilman Alpha Beaver,” Jensen greeted back, his tone clipped. He didn’t want to be here. He belonged back at the house with his mate, his omega, but this had to be done and the sooner the better.

“We will then keep this short.” He looked at Jensen and then at Patrick. He addressed Jensen first. “Allegations had been made that the omega you’ve bonded is Jared Padalecki?”

“It’s not allegations, Alpha. It’s the truth; my omega mate is indeed Jared Padalecki.”

“NO! STOP! I will not let you insult the memory of my dead son, like this.” Stuart burst out with rage.

“Your son is not dead! You faked his death, you kept him locked up, abused him, disowned him the right to be an omega all because of your bias. You are a disgrace to all wolves.” Jensen was fuming as he stepped past his father and pack Alpha, past the council Alpha and right into Stuart’s personal space.

“I mated with him, he is my life-mate, for me to care for him and honor him for the rest of my life. As my own Alpha is here, as there are enough witnesses present and as we are honored with the presence of Councilman Alpha Beaver, I challenge you to your lands, to all of your properties and to your pack as it is the right of an Alpha male mated to an omega wolf.” Jensen’s right hand changed into a large paw and he scratched Stuart’s face with his strong nails.

Stuart sneered. “You are very sure of yourself, pup. Yet, you are so young. Do you really think you can take me down? I will squash you like a bug underneath my paws. I do not find your challenge worthy to accept.”

Beaver stepped forward. “You have not listened carefully to the words of the challenge, did you, Alpha Stuart?” He shook his head. “You do not have the right to refuse the challenge. The challenge issued to you, is not a normally challenge, but one of a higher nature. When a bonded Alpha male of an omega wolf challenges you, you have only one of two choices. One, accept the challenge and fight, well knowing that if you win, the omega and all of the challenger’s property, lands and pack members will be transferred to you, or two, refuse, in which instance you will be condemned to death as that is the old pack laws.”

“He has no pack or property to forfeit.” Stuart retorted.

“By mating an omega, in terms of the old pack laws, the omega’s pack is transferred to the newly mated Alpha. In short, Alpha Stuart, you are fighting for your own pack.” Beaver clarified the situation. He had no idea that Jensen was schooled in the old pack laws to bring this sort of challenge, but he’d done it perfectly. Now he could only hope that Jensen would be able to deliver on the challenge. Should the young Alpha male fail, he would be killed in battle, and his young mate, well; he would be back in the hands of the man who by Jensen’s word abused him for so long.

“I accept the challenge.” Stuart finally agreed.

“Good, fighting will commence in forty-eight hours as per general pack laws. No party present will be allowed to leave this property.” Jim cleared his throat. “Due to the fact that we’ve got a newly mated Alpha-omega pairing on the grounds, I’m also ordering that you, Alpha Stuart and the rest of your betas do not enter the residence where the young omega is at the moment.” He held up his hand when Stuart wanted to speak up. “Yes, I am aware of the fact that this is your property, and your home, but at this stage the needs of the mated pair come first.” Beaver ended the gathering by moving away. Although he would’ve loved to catch up with the Alpha of the Ackles pack, and with Morgan, he had to stay away, even just for a little while.

Jensen bowed to the senior Alpha and the werewolf walked away and only then did he turn to face his own Alpha. “Have I done it right?”

“Perfectly.” Alan slapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get you back to your mate; we’ve kept you long enough away from him as is.”

Jensen grinned. “You’ll like him, Alpha.” He felt himself lengthening his footsteps to get back to Jared quicker.

Alan smiled. “Go, Jensen, go to your mate.” He looked on as Jensen shifted into his wolf from one step to the next and disappeared within seconds. As he walked towards the house with Jeffrey back next to him his phone rang and he frowned when he saw the number. “Samantha?” He blanched at her words and nearly dropped the phone. He ended the call abruptly and started running.

“Alpha, what’s wrong?” Jeffrey could feel the urgency of his Alpha as it was his own.

“It’s Jared, Sam said Jared lost consciousness, he stopped breathing.”

Jeffrey nearly stumbled over his own feet at the news. Both men didn’t waste any time, but shifted immediately. If Jared died, Jensen would not survive. They had to find out what was going on and they had to do it quickly, before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Earlier at Stuart residence**

Alan Ackles looked on as his second in command left his side to go out and head Stuart off. They both knew that they had to get Jensen and Jared out before Stuart made it back to the house. He trusted his beta to do his duty, while he waited for the other Weres to finally force the attic door open.

He pulled the papers they removed from the study out of his pocket and started going through them. He still couldn’t believe how stupid Stuart was to keep this here, but then he also didn’t think it was stupidity, but mere arrogance. The papers held details of different transactions between James Patrick Stuart and the Mark Pellegrino, as well as, Mark Sheppard.

What was even more damning was the clearly marked transactions of omegas; as if the photos were not enough. He reached for his phone as it rang in his pocket. He smiled as he noticed the name on it. “Alpha Beaver, good to hear from you, Sir.” He greeted the councilman friendly and explained the situation they were finding themselves in. He didn’t find it surprising to hear that the senior Werewolf was already aware of the situation. What did surprise him was the fact that the wolf was already on his way. They ended the call and Alan turned his attention back to where the betas were still struggling to open the large steel door. It was almost as thick as a vault door.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jared pushed himself back onto the cock that still filled his hole. He felt so tired, but at the same time he still wanted more. He couldn’t believe the need and the want he had for Jensen’s touches; to be held close and to feel safe. Jensen’s cock fit tightly inside of him, the knot pulsating against his own prostate, release Jensen’s essence into him while at the same time stimulating Jared towards yet another release of his own. The air around them smelled of pheromones and cum, mixed with his own scent, but also Jensen’s scent. Jensen smelled like old paper, but not musty. It smelled like the wind blowing through the trees, it smelled like home.

The arm tightened around him and he lightly touched it, loving the freckles that dusted Jensen’s skin. He touched one of the freckles and started tracing it with his finger, mapping it out smiling softly at the different images he could draw. “My Alpha.” Jared whispered the words softly. He gasped as the pain of the poison attacked him again. He knew he should tell Jensen, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. His mate has done so much for him and he was used to do things on his own, to fight for himself, it would be better just to keep quiet. To enjoy this bit of time he had with his mate before they would be separated through death.

“You’re thinking very hard, I must be doing something wrong, if you’re still able to do that.” Jensen’s voice sounded in his ear and he turned his head to smile at the man behind him. 

“Alpha,” Jared smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Jensen bestowed on him. The kiss lingered on for several seconds before Jensen pulled away. 

“You sure you want this?” Jensen asked again and grunted as Jared pushed back onto him again. 

“You really asking me that question, while your cock fills my hole?” Jared smiled again. “I want this, Alpha.” He cleared his throat as a cough threatened to escape. His chest tightened around him and he knew it wouldn’t be long. He managed to give a large yawn. 

“Nap time seems to be in order.” Jensen smiled and pressed another kiss to Jensen’s mouth. 

Jared decided to stay quiet, if he spoke up, he might tell the Alpha what was going on. There was nothing Jensen would’ve been able to do. Only omegas saliva had the possibility to heal and with them not being able to get out of this room, he knew it would be fruitless to tell Jensen what was going on. He could only hope that he died in his sleep. 

Both werewolves sighed as Jensen’s knot finally deflated enough and Jensen withdrew himself from his mate. With nothing to clean them up, they settled down again while Jensen held Jared close as the two mates drifted off to sleep. 

Jensen had no idea on how long they were asleep when a sound reached his ears. He cocked his head and listened again. It sounded like someone was at the door. He had no idea on who it could be, unless it was Jared’s family who came back earlier. He could feel his hackles rise. He wouldn’t tolerate any wolf near his mate, not while he was in heat, and definitely not while they were so newly mated. 

He heard himself growl as the noise became louder and he got to his feet, going to the door to investigate. The sounds he was hearing was very soft, as if it was still far away, but something told him it was right outside the door. “Do you know if the room is soundproof, Jared?” 

Jared, who had followed Jensen with his eyes, nodded in agreement. “I think so. I would never hear them approaching, and would only notice them once they came into the room.” He shivered hard and sighed when Jensen didn’t notice it as the Alpha’s attention was at the door. 

“How many werewolves can I expect?” Jensen asked, he was ready to fight. 

“They’re always two. Sometimes my Sire would come with them, but not often.” Jared explained and bit down on the inside of his arm as the pain threatened to take his breath away. 

Jensen frowned as he listened to Jared. Something was wrong, his mate was hiding something from him, but as he wanted to turn and find out what it was, a loud metal crunching noise echoed through the room and he shifted. He would not take a chance with his mate’s life. He didn’t need to tell his mate to stay clear, the omega knew it wouldn’t be a wise decision to move. 

Jensen growled and bared his teeth in warning as the noise became later. He was balanced on the balls of his paws, ready to attack at the first sign of threat. Even if the one that opened the door breathed wrongly, he would not hesitate to attack. 

The door finally made a groaning sound and then it sort of popped open, but not in any normal way a door should open. Jensen stayed clear of the entrance, not wanting to crowd himself in the narrow opening. He cocked his head to the side as the doorway stayed empty. Something was not right. And then someone spoke up and his anger turned into confusion before it turned into joy and lastly into protectiveness. It didn’t matter that he realized who it was on the other side; he still had a mate that he needed to protect.

“Congratulations are in order, Jensen on your mating, I believe.” Alan Ackles spoke up as he slowly walked towards the door, stood inside the doorway, but didn’t come any closer.

“Alpha,” Jensen responded as he shifted back into his human form. “You found us.”

“With a little help with the photos you had on your phone, and Chad doing his magic.” Alan explained.

“My mate’s, abusers?” Jensen asked, not willing to call the werewolves family of the one he loved.

“Will be dealt with according to pack law.” Alan answered swiftly.

“Ancient pack law?” Jensen enquired. He loved reading and hearing about the old traditional ways, he believed them to be true to the heart and the spirit.

“If that is what you wish, then so be it.” Alan knew he would never go against what Jensen wished for his mate. Even if it meant fighting to the death for the omega he loved then he would do it. There was only one question he still needed an answer to. “How are your spirit-wolves?”

Jensen smiled. “They seemed smitten with one another. Curled up and slept with for a very long time.”

“You are life mates, bound in the here and the after. Your union is blessed. Will it be all right if I meet your mate, son of mine?”

Jensen smiled and held out his hand. He was aware of the fact that Jared had also come to his feet and had walked towards him. “He cannot come as close as we wish it to be, Alpha, due to circumstance beyond our control, but it is my honor to introduce you to my mate; my omega and my life mate Jared Padalecki.

Jared moved forward and bowed to the Alpha before him. “It’s an honor to meet you, Alpha Ackles.”

Alan took in Jared’s appearance as well as the shackle and chain around Jared’s leg and he could understand why Jensen wanted to invoke the old laws. It was the right thing to do. It bothered him that Jared looked ill, something that he knew needed to be looked at as soon as possible.

“I’m the one that is honored, omega.” He greeted him friendly. “It’s an honor to have you in our family.” He looked at Jensen again. “You chose well, son. You are now an Alpha in your own right. You will be a great leader.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Jensen cocked his head as his father’s phone chimed.

Alan took out the phone and frowned, he gave short answers before ending the call. “Stuart is on his way.”

Jensen growled at the words. “I will not let him near my mate.”

“I don’t think your mate is up to meeting anyone, Jensen.” Alan had to stop himself not stepping forward when it looked like Jared would be keeling over any second.

Jensen growled as he reached for the younger man and pulled him close to his side. “Forgive me, my mate.” I need something to get this chain off from him, Alpha.” Jensen helped Jared to the floor. “Some water as well, and something to eat.” He cupped Jared’s face and frowned. Jared was warm to the touch, but it felt different, it didn’t feel like Jared’s heat-fever, he was sure about that. “You’re burning up.”

“Just tired,” Jared leaned into the touch.

Jensen had a feeling his mate wasn’t telling the truth, but he couldn’t call him on it as he didn’t know him well enough. One of the betas stepped forward and Jensen growled. The wolf blanched and moved away.

“Easy, Jensen.” The pack Alpha tried to calm his son down. “Andrew is mated, you know him. He will not harm your mate.” He took the large bolt cutter from the beta and slid it along the floor towards Jensen. He knew that if they attempted to close the distance between them and Jared, Jensen wouldn’t hesitate to shift and attack.

Jensen offered no excuse for his behavior as he picked up the tool without uttering a word and made quick work of getting the offending chain off from Jared’s leg. “Never again, I promise.”

Jared smiled and nodded tiredly. “I believe you, Alpha.” His legs gave way and Jared sighed as Jensen caught him with ease.

“Your mate is more than just tired, Jensen.” Alan gave a step closer to the mated pair. “Samantha is here, she can help. Let’s have a look at him.”

Jensen growled deep within his throat and stepped back, Jared still clutched in his arms. He could feel his face contort as his wolf wanted out. Their bonding was too new; he couldn’t allow anyone near Jared, not even a beta like Samantha, who he knew since from the day he was born.

“Easy, Jensen. We will not touch him, we only want to help.” Alan tried again, but took the step back again.

Jared moaned against Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen’s wolf whimpered. The animal inside of him could feel that something was wrong and he had no idea on how to help. A beta stepped up behind the pack Alpha and Jensen saw it was Samantha. He tried not to growl at her.

“You’ve got a beautiful mate there, Jensen. A bit on the thin side, but we’ll get some meat on those bones of his quickly.” She smiled and stayed put. “I know you asked for water and food and it’s on its way. Unfortunately, there’s nothing in the house, but I’ve sent someone to get you some. I can get you a cool cloth to wipe his face, that might make him feel a bit better,” she suggested.

Jared whimpered again and Jensen could feel the trepidation settle in the pit of his stomach. Samantha was like a mother to him, she was mated and one of his father’s most trusted betas. He had to make a decision; he couldn’t let Jared suffer without helping him. “Can you help him?” Jensen finally asked.

Samantha nodded her head. “Let’s move him to one of the bedrooms; he’ll be more comfortable there. Maybe his own room?”

“Where’s your room, Jay?” Jensen asked and surprised himself at the nickname and how natural it sounded to him.

“Don’t.” Jared struggled against Jensen’s hold for a moment before he settled down again.

Jensen frowned at Jared’s response and how he reacted. “We don’t need to go to your bedroom, I assume there are plenty of others, and we can choose one.”

Jared shook his head. His throat burned, his strength leaving him quickly. “Don’t have one.” He swallowed hard. “Kennel outside.” He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea threatened to make him puke all over himself. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat and the coppery tang to it made him aware that should he puke, it would most likely be blood. He coughed weakly and sighed again as he managed to place his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck. He just wanted to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Jensen being angry about something, but he couldn’t concentrate hard enough to hear about what it was.

Jensen wasn’t sure over who was the most furious between himself, his father and Samantha. He could hear a few others of the betas also growl who picked up on what Jared had said. “I will rip Stuart’s head from his shoulders.” Jensen growled as his body shivered in fighting against his wolf to come out and protect his omega.

“More than one wolf, including myself, will line up to see you do just that, Jensen.” He looked around the attic. “Let’s get him down from here, there are a few bedrooms on the second floor. We can make him comfortable there. He reached for his phone as it rang again. The conversation was brief before he tucked the phone away. “I know you want to stay with your new mate, I understand, but Stuart is here, and if you want to challenge him, you need to do it now.”

Jensen was torn between staying with his mate and going to get justice for what was done to the wolf that became his life-mate. His wolf whimpered inside and he growled. Both his father and Samantha stayed back. “Let’s get him into a bed.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but lifted Jared up higher and without any help managed to get both of them down the narrow stairs down to the second floor. He picked the first room on the left and quickly realized that it was a guest room, one that by the smell of dust hasn’t been used for a while. It still looked clean and he placed Jared on the bed. His omega whimpered at the loss of touch, but stayed still.

“Care for him, Samantha.” His voice was gruff as his father’s beta entered the room. She didn’t step closer to the bed, but addressed him first. “Call on your spirit wolf, let him stay with Jared. It will make it easier for you to deal with the separation.”

Jensen frowned. “Is that possible? I only thought they appeared when an Alpha and omega pair bond.”

Alan smiled. “And therein lies their power. They’re the only spirit-wolves that can be summoned again. You only need to call upon your own, and Jared’s will follow yours.”

Jensen blanched at Samantha’s words. “Jared can’t shift.”

This time Samantha snarled. “In severe cases of abuse, a werewolf loses the ability to shift. With much love and time, they learn to do it again, luckily for us, a spirit-wolf never disappears. As they exist on a different plane than us, they cannot be banished. The fact that Jared’s able to call to his spirit wolf means there’s hope.”

Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s forehead. He had so many questions to which he needed answers to, but first he needed to deal with Stuart. He calmed himself from within and pictured his wolf; he evened out his breathing, let his body relax and knew the exact moment his spirit-wolf appeared. He opened his eyes and smiled at the wolf that stood next to him. He gently reached out and touched the soft fur. He gasped as the bond between him and his spirit-wolf snapped in place. He could feel the wolf inside of him so much clearer, it was as if there was a piece of him missing which he only now found. “Look after, Jared. Keep him safe; guard him as if you were guarding me.”

The wolf inside of him hummed with satisfaction while the corporal wolf jumped up on the bed and settled next to Jared. Samantha gasped when a smaller wolf, but much fainter also appeared and made himself comfortable next to Jensen’s wolf.

“Your bond with Jared is even more special than what we thought, Jensen.” Samantha spoke up. The council needs to be informed, but what I can tell you is that if Jared is at full strength, you and he will be the strongest bonded couple in the US, most likely in the world.”

Alan spoke up. “We need to get going, but what Samantha is saying is the truth, Jensen. Just with your bond alone, you’ll be able to be Alpha over all of the packs, including the council. There would not be an Alpha wolf that would be able to go up against you. But you also need to be careful, this has painted a large target on your back, this cannot become general knowledge. At least, not yet; we will speak of this later.”

Jensen nodded his head and turned his attention to the young man on the bed. Jared’s body was covered in sweat and he was breathing hard. “You will not die, you’re my mate. My omega. Just as I’m your mate. Your Alpha.” He leaned in and kissed Jared hard. “Keep him safe.” He looked up at his own Alpha. “Let’s go, Alpha. It’s time to get retribution for my mate.”

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

**Back to the present time: Stuart residence**

The Ackles betas stood aside as the huge wolf burst through the house and up the stairs to the second floor. They didn’t have to wait long for a second and third wolf to storm past them as well. The sounds of paws changed into the sounds of footfall as all three the wolves changed as they ran.

Jensen reached the door to the room first, and burst in. “Jared!” He called out as his knees gave way when his eyes landed on the still figure on the bed. The moment he shifted back into his wolf form, he knew something was wrong and that it had to do with Jared. He didn’t hesitate to run as fast as his four legs could carry him to get back to the house. The fact that he could hear two wolves behind him, told him Samantha had called to find out where he was and that it was serious.

“He’s still alive, Jensen.” Samantha spoke quickly. “He started having breathing problems and stopped breathing, but he started breathing again.” She looked over his shoulder as Alan and Jeffrey filled the door. Neither wolf came in. “I’ve already arranged for a helicopter, Alpha to take him to hospital. One is on its way. Jensen’s mate has been poisoned.”

Jensen’s head snapped back. “With what?”

“Wolvesbane.” Samantha answered positively.

“Do you know when he was poisoned?” Jensen asked as he got onto the bed and pulled Jared into his embrace. Both the spirit-wolves were still present. He could hear how difficult Jared had with breathing so he made sure to get him a bit more upright in an effort to keep his airway open.

Samantha frowned. “I’m not sure, but most likely within the last six hours, I would say.”

Jensen shook his head. “Your calculations are incorrect.” He got interrupted as the sounds of an approaching helicopter got closer. “Where can they touch down?”

“There’s a large landing pad right on the front lawn.” Jeffrey answered and stood to the side as Jensen swept Jared up and made his way out. The two spirit-wolves followed suit until they exited the room and then they disappeared.

Jensen made his way out of the front door with his precious load and stood to the side until the helicopter finally touched down and he could approached the helicopter safely. He wasn’t surprised to realize that both the flight doctor as well as the EMT that came running towards him were both werewolves. What did surprise them was the fact that they were bonded – to one another. It had to be Samantha’s doing. They didn’t try to touch Jared but helped Jensen into the helicopter and only as Jensen placed Jared down did they came closer.

It was the doctor who spoke up. “We’ve been informed of your newly bonded status, Alpha. We mean your mate no harm, may we check up on him, please. I will explain to you each step of what we’re doing as we go along.”

Something in the doctor’s voice made him relax, and he nodded his head. “Help him, please.”

The doctor and EMT went to work and kept to their promise and explained everything they were doing to Jared as they continued to work. Within a few minutes they were air bound and headed to the nearest trauma center. Jensen knew his father and the others would follow suit. He didn’t give them any more thought, but just concentrated on his mate whose hand he held in his and prayed to the spirit-wolves to keep his mate alive.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jensen paced the waiting room, his shoulders hunched forward with worry. He heard his father come into the room, but didn’t even turn around. “What if he doesn’t make it?”

The growl and the head slap came as no surprise. Neither did the hug he received. “He will make it, Jensen. Do not give up hope.”

Jensen sighed against his father’s chest. “I’ve never been so scared than what I am right now, Dad. I’m not even worried about the fight against that fucking bastard in two days’ time. I just want to know that my mate will be all right.”

“Did you notice your spirit-wolf and Jared’s spirit-wolf here, Jensen? They are still fighting with you for that boy, things might look not good right now, but with your spirit-wolves staying together where everyone can see them, that’s good news son, that’s something special.”

Jensen lifted his eyes and focused on the two wolves that were standing guard right outside the doors the medical personnel disappeared into with Jared, they haven’t moved a muscle. “I don’t even know _his_ name.”

Alan chuckled. “You’ll have more than enough time to find out, Jensen, but remember not everyone names their spirit wolf.”

Jensen shook his head. “Jared’s wolf has got a name, I know it.”

Alan let his own eyes settle on the two sentry wolves and he had a feeling that Jensen was right; Jared’s wolf did have a name. He pulled Jensen into one of the hard plastic chairs and made him sit down. “Pacing will not make things go quicker. Your grandmother always said a watched pot never boiled.”

Jensen shook his head. “I can’t sit quietly, Alpha. I need my mate. I can feel him; he needs me as well.”

Alan wanted to smack himself on the back of the head. Jared was still in heat, and even though he was seriously ill, it didn’t make the heat disappear. He was actually amazed at Jensen for being able to keep it together like that. “Let me see if I can find something out.” He slapped Jensen on the shoulder, nodded in the direction of Jeffrey and Samantha who was standing away from them and headed over towards the nurses’ station. He was about to speak up when the emergency room’s doors swung open and a doctor headed into the waiting room. With a nod of his head, the pack Alpha went back to the room. He was just in time to hear the doctor speaking up.

“We have managed to stabilize him, but he’s still weak. It was indeed Wolfsbane poisoning. We’ve administered the antidote and it seems to be working. Every hour that he fights, increases his chances of survival tremendously. As you well know he’s extremely malnourished, suffered severe abuse for several years, but he’s still a fighter. I have a feeling he will pull through.”

Jensen’s legs gave way and he sat hard on the chair behind him. He was aware of Samantha’s hand on his shoulder. “Will there be any lasting damage?” As a child, he heard more than enough stories about Wolfsbane poisoning and how they crippled wolves if it didn’t kill them.

“Nothing that we’ve picked up on now, unfortunately we’ll have to wait and see when he wakes up.” The doctor explained patiently. “I know you must be going crazy and that you want to see him. Let us get him settled into a private room and you can join him there. It will not be longer than an hour.”

“Thank you,” Jensen reached for the Were’s hand and shook it hard.

“Doctor?” Samantha spoke up. “Could you find where the origin of the poison in his body came from?” She was still certain about her calculations and something about the way Jared was poisoned, puzzled her.

“Jared wasn’t poisoned directly, or that’s what we’ve concluded. We couldn’t find any sign on his that the poison was delivered to him in any direct manner, but what we did find was a scratch on his tongue, and the only reason why we noticed that, was because the Wolfsbane on the tongue blackened the area, made his tongue swell up and not only closed up his airway, but also made his throat raw because every time he swallowed the poison reacted and burned his throat.”

Jensen shuddered at the information. “How did it come on his tongue?”

“I can’t tell you. We’re really stunned. The only thing we can think of is that he must’ve licked something that had the poison on it.” The doctor nodded his head as there were no further questions and headed back to his patient.

Samantha wanted to kick herself, she turned and faced Jensen. “You’re not bruised. Except that you might be hungry and thirsty, you’re the epitome of a full-blooded healthy Alpha werewolf.”

“What are you getting at, Samantha?” Jensen frowned.

“You’ve been kidnapped by Stuarts’ men, you told me earlier that they were angry because you smell of Jared and yet, you don’t have a mark on you. What’s the last thing you remember, think, Jensen, it’s important.”

Jensen frowned. “They came in, bitched about my scent on Jared and attacked me. It tried to fight back,” his hand moved to the back of his neck. “The burn, it was so hot.” He kept on rubbing over the spot.

“Let me have a look.” Samantha pulled the borrowed shirt away and showed Alan what she found. “They tried to poison you, there’s a mark here, it’s almost healed, but I think this is it.”

“We need to let the doctors take a look at that, Jensen.” Alan turned to call a doctor over.

“Wait, Alpha. What’s going on? Samantha is not making sense.” Jensen pulled away from her touches and paced the floor again.

“I think that whoever took you, Jensen, drugged you using Wolfsbane and Jared healed you.” Alan said in awe.

“That’s not possible. How could he heal me?”

Samantha shook her head. “Omegas saliva has healing powers. They can heal any wound or injury by licking at it. That would explain the absence of injuries on you. He healed them.”

“The doctor spoke about a scratch on his tongue, how did it get there? Why couldn’t he heal himself?” Jensen couldn’t help but to touch the spot on his neck again. Now that he was aware of the spot he could feel it clearly, but it still wasn’t painful.

“I don’t know, only Jared can tell us how he scratched his tongue while he healed you to get the poison in his system. As for your second question, I’m not sure. I know they can heal themselves, maybe because the Wolfsbane was right there, he couldn’t or maybe he was too weak. Only he would be able to tell us.” Samantha sighed.

Jensen looked at the three Weres he knew his whole life. “He could’ve died. He saved my life.”

“He’s a remarkable young man, Jensen.” Alan hugged his son close. He would also have to find out if Stuart planned on killing Jensen or if the poison was only supposed to be used as a drug to get Jensen under control. He stepped away when a nurse came in and told them they could see Jared. Even before she stopped talking, Jensen was already out of the door. Alan shook his head. His son didn’t need to be told where to find his mate; his instincts would lead him there.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Jensen opened the room and stepped inside. It was huge, and it made the teen lying on the bed, hooked to different machines even smaller. “Jared,” Jensen took one step and stood next to his mate side. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Jared’s face was ashen, his breathing still labored and he was running a fever. Jensen didn’t mind any of that as he toed off the shoes someone passed on to him during the wait and got on the bed with his mate. He needed to touch Jared, to keep him close. To breathe in his scent to mark him with his own scent. They’ve been separated for far too long. He looked up as his own spirit wolf appeared just inside the door. “Guard us, no one comes in.” He knew his father would understand as he closed his eyes and concentrated only on one thing – his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**48 Hours later: Morning of the fight**

“Any word on Pellegrino and Sheppard?” Alan asked as he looked at the group of men gathered in his study.

“Both men were spotted on the outskirts of Vegas,” Jeffrey reported. “The FBI as well as the Council is on their tails.”

“Good, I hope they get caught quickly.” Alan turned to the door as someone knocked on it. “Enter,” he stood up as Jim Beaver stepped into the room. “Alpha,” he greeted the older man hardly and bowed his head in respect.

“Pack Alpha Ackles, good to see you again. I hear it’s going better with your son’s mate.” Jim greeted the other men presented and took the seat indicated as being his.

Alan smiled. “I don’t think my son quite knew what he got himself into when he mated Jared.” He shook his head as he saw Beaver frown. “Nothing bad, Alpha; let me put it like this – that omega would shame a mule with his stubbornness. But, he’s a good boy, need some fattening up, needs to realize that he means something in the world and let me tell you this, he still has some growing to do, he’s going to be huge.”

“He still can’t shift?” Beaver asked in concern.

Alan shook his head. “No, Alpha. Although he’s sprit wolf is strong in this world, the boy still lacks the confidence in shifting. But, give him time. He’ll shift and if he looks anything like his spirit-wolf, he’s going to be stunning.”

Jim nodded his head and then cleared his throat. “I think it’s time we get down to business.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the Weres all agreed as they stood and filed out of the room. The group men climbed into two large SUVs and headed out into the woods. Jeffrey, Alan and Jim shared a vehicle. Knowing that they cannot be overheard, Jim spoke frankly. “You’ve instructed your son well in the old ways, Alan. I am impressed.”

Alan nodded. “You also need to praise, Jeffrey here. He was the one who first told Jensen about the old ways.”

Jim smiled. “I wish more of the young ones had the old ways so instilled in them.” He cleared his throat. “If Jensen won today, will he be able to take over a whole pack, or will he appoint a regent to fulfil his duties until he’s ready?”

“Jensen was born ready to lead a pack, Alpha.” It was Jeffrey who spoke up. “He’s got the confidence, and the skill. He’s got a second in command with a strong beta that will support him in whatever he does. The three of them might still fool around sometimes, but they are all three born leaders. I have a feeling that Chad will go with them, and with that crazy beta, nothing will get past them. All three of them will give their lives up for Jensen, and I have a feeling that they would do the same for Jared as well. Their pack will be the youngest out there, but definitely one of the strongest.”

“And that’s why _you’re_ the beta to this pack, Jeffrey.” Alan slapped his second in command hard on the back. He knew Jeffrey would die for him, but he also knew his beta loved Jensen like his own son.

Morgan only smiled back and reached for his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. The conversation was brief. “Stuart and his betas are at the meeting grounds. It seems like they picked up a few followers in the last forty-eight hours.” He looked over at Jim. “He’s also making noise over the fact that Jensen left the grounds after you declared the challenge binding. He’s apparently asking that Jensen’s _and_ Jared be handed over to him, and that the Ackles pack surrender to him.”

“That son of a bitch,” Jim bristled as he reached for his own phone. “Does that fool think for one moment that he’ll get away with something like that? Not one council member would stand by him and his demand. We all know that the welfare of an omega comes first; even before a challenge to pack rights. If it wasn’t for the fact that Jensen was going to fight him, I would’ve challenged him myself.”

Alan looked worried. He knew Jim would never allow something like that to happen, but Stuart still had some deep pockets and he knew anything could happen. “Make sure you’ve got Jensen’s back the whole time.” He was grateful for the fact that Jared stayed at home. He knew Stuart wouldn’t hesitate to try and get to Jared.

“Will do so, Alpha.” Jeffrey got out first as their SUV finally got to a halt. He held the door open for both Alpha men to get out. Immediately they were surrounded by different betas from Council security, as well as from the Ackles pack. Tensions were extremely high; you could smell it in the air.

“What nonsense are you spewing now, Stuart.” Beaver spoke up the moment he saw the other Alpha. “Do you think for one moment that stunt would fly?”

James Patrick Stuart turned and looked at the Council Alpha that walked towards him. “I am just following the old laws, Alpha. Surely, you cannot fault me on that.” He smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes.

“Bollocks,” Jim spat. “If you followed the old laws as you claim, then you would know that the regulations clearly state that above all the wellbeing of an omega comes first. What part of the fact that Jensen Ackles mated with an omega that is ill did you not get? Or did you forget that the reason why you were challenged was because of the ill treatment that young omega suffered at your hand.”

Stuart growled, but stopped when some of the Alpha’s enforcers’ stepped closer to him. “You are biased in all of this, old man. Your reign will be over soon.”

“I would count my words carefully if I was you, Alpha Stuart. Your statements can be seen as treason towards the council.” One of the council lawyers spoke up.

“Fuck you.” Stuart bared his teeth at the younger wolf. He turned his attention back to the three men in front of him. “Just tell me, you claimed that young Jensen mated an omega bitch. Well, I’m demanding the proof. And I know that I’m entitled to that; either under the old laws or the new ones.”

“Once again you denounce your own blood, Stuart.” Alan reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. He held it out and waited for one of Stuart’s betas to take it from him. “Medical proof that Jared is indeed an omega,” He smiled,” And something extra; proof that he is indeed your son. The DNA is a match.”

“My son is dead.” Stuart’s voice held no emotion. “I want my own team of doctors to investigate this claim.”

Alan cocked his head. “I don’t understand. Forty-eight hours ago you called Jared a bitch, called him your property and now, now you want further proof that he is indeed an omega.” He snorted. “You really are a piece of work, Stuart.”

“It’s my right.” Stuart responded as he nearly shouted out the words.

A voice spoke up before anyone else could speak up. “It sounds to me like you’re playing for time, Alpha. But for what? To get to Jared? To hope that your cronies would show up here and kill us all?” Jensen stepped through the large gathering of wolves. Many murmured when they took in the sight. Jensen was flanked by two large wolves, and those who knew who they were recognized Steve and Chris at his sides. A second pair of wolves followed and even Stuart took a step backwards when he realized what they were.

“Impossible,” he whispered before he could stop himself.

“No, it’s not impossible.” A voice behind Jensen and the four wolves spoke up. Chad stepped up and stood next to Jensen. He bowed his head in recognition of the Council Alpha before he spoke up again. “Did you know that there are old scrolls out there that tell of a time that all the Weres will be guided by a single pair of wolves?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Of course not, few do and I know for a fact you’re not one of them.”

“What are you babbling about?” Stuart couldn’t help but to sneer.

Chad grinned. He pulled something from his pocket. “It’s not the original, the bigshots didn’t want me to place my paws on it, but at least they were kind enough to let me write it down, so listen carefully.” He cleared his throat and began to read. _“A young wolf born from tears and anguish will come forth as omega and mate with the son of the son of a lineage of righteous wolves and their mating will force the spirit world and the world we live in, to bind together, giving them the power of all the wolves in the present, in the past and in the future.”_ He folded the piece of paper closed and placed it back in his pocket. “Jared suffered enough in this world, and the Ackles line can be traced back many generations as law enforcers for us to know it’s them. If you need more proof, then look no further, because those second pair of wolves are indeed Jensen and Jared’s spirit-wolves. Everyone here can see them and they’ve been here since Jensen mated with Jared. Through their bond this prophecy came true. They are the new leaders of our kind.”

His statement was greeted with silence, but it was broken when Stuart burst out laughing. “You should’ve studied arts and drama; you would’ve been perfect!” He laughed again. “I want my own team of doctors to confirm the claim.”

“You’re afraid.” It was Jensen, who spoke up. “Is that why you are stalling so much, Stuart? Are you afraid to fight me? Didn’t you say that you would squash me like a bug?”

“I will kill you, I will take what belongs to me and I will kill it too, and I will do it with a smile on my face.” Stuart was filled with rage but didn’t make a move. He had to wait, he had to be patient.

Jensen cocked his head. “You are planning something.” He smiled again. “Let me guess, you’re waiting for something. Some sort of sign that my mate is dead before you attack me?” This time it wasn’t a smile that appeared on Jensen’s face. His eyes became almost black and his voice ice cold. “If that was the plan, then I’ve got some bad news for you. It will not work. You see, Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino were brought down and killed by the Council enforcers a few miles from here. They refused to surrender and they charged; very foolish of them to take on more than ten enforcers. They failed in their task. They didn’t kill my mate. Jared is safe and will always be safe from you.”

And then Stuart attacked.

****

\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--

Jared awoke lazily as the sun warmed his skin and he stretched out hard. Instinctively he reached for his mate and as his hand landed on the empty spot next to him he remembered. “Jensen!” He tried to get up quickly, but his limbs got caught in the tangled sheets and he landed hard on the floor. Even before he could think of getting up, the door opened and a redhead appeared around the door. “You all right, honey?” She didn’t come in but stayed put at the door.

“I’m fine,” Jared tried to cover himself up as he realized he was naked and sprawled out on the floor.

“You need help getting up?” Her voice was filled with concern.

Jared shook his head, managed to bundle the sheets around him and finally got to his feet. He blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” He turned around looking for a way to escape.

Samantha picked up on Jared’s unease and smiled. She ignored the comment. “You’re supposed to stay in bed, but we’ve all got to realize just how stubborn you can be as we’ve seen in the past two days, so why don’t you get dressed and join me for some breakfast. You must be hungry by now; I’ll call you when the food is ready.” She indicated to a door on the left side of the room. “Bathroom is through there and Jensen made sure you got something to wear.” She pointed with her finger at the clothes neatly laid out on a chair. Without looking at him again, she disappeared and closed the door softly behind her.

Jared looked at the clothes, at the door leading to the bathroom and then at the bed. He was still so tired and just to prove his point he yawned hard. Without tripping over his own feet or the still tangled up sheets he made it back onto the bed and curled up on the spot Jensen occupied a few hours before and he couldn’t help but to think back…

_The first thing he became aware of was the smell of antiseptics and the sounds of various machines chiming out noises. Then he became aware of the warm body behind him and the soft voice that hummed in his ear. “You always hum when you concentrate.”_

_“Really, I never noticed.” Jensen stopped humming, but he didn’t stop stroking Jared’s hair. “You could’ve died.”_

_Jared sighed and tried not to snuggle any closer, but his Alpha pulled him in. “I couldn’t let you die.”_

_“You also have a right to live, Jay,” Jensen sounded sad. In the hours he waited for Jared to finally wake up it finally sunk it for the first time what Jared had done for him. His mate was willing to die for him, someone that prior to their mating; he only spoke a couple of words to. They didn’t even know each other’s favorite color or what they wouldn’t eat even if it was the last thing on earth. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly didn’t catch Jared’s words and when they finally made sense in his mind he bristled with anger. “Don’t you dare say that ever again, Jared. You are not a waste of space. You are my mate, and I will fight for you any day.”_

_Jared didn’t respond. He didn’t have the words to respond. Never before has anyone cared for him, he wasn’t used to being wanted, or needed for that matter._

_“You don’t believe me, but trust me when I tell you this, Jay, I will do everything in my power to show you every day that you’re not a waste of space, but that you’re mine. From the moment we became one until the day we run with our spirit-wolves on the planes of our forefathers you belong to me, just as I belong to you.”_

_“May I please complete my schooling before I have to bare pups for you?” The question came out as a whisper and Jared held his body tense, waiting for the pain to come down on him. He had no idea why he asked that question, but it was too late now, it was asked and he couldn’t take it back. He was surprised when he felt nothing, but instead he got turned onto his back and Jensen leaned over him._

_“You may have the body of an omega, Jared, but you’re my mate and in all things equal, I have no right over your body. I have no right to tell you what to do or when to do it. Those decisions are your own. If, someday you want to have pups we can discuss it, but until then, Jared, I don’t expect it from you to be barefoot and pregnant. As for school – you will finish school and if you want to go to college you may, I will never stand in your way, Jay. Never.”_

_Jared could see the sincerity in Jensen’s eyes and heard it in his voice. He managed to nod his head and then groaned as his heat made itself known. He blushed as Jensen sniffed hard at him. Already he could feel his body responding to the presence of his Alpha. He sighed in content as Jensen leaned in and crushed their mouths together, taking his breath apart as he kissed and continued to kiss him hard. They didn’t part until both needed the air to breathe. By that time, many of the monitors that surrounded them were beeping in distress and Jared blushed as he heard the commotion in front of the door. It was clear that the medical personnel were trying to get in, but that their spirit-wolves were barring them from doing just that. “I think we need to let them know I’m not dying.”_

_Jensen chuckled and grabbed his phone, ignoring the sign that disallowed the use of phones in the rooms with medical equipment and texted his father. They didn’t have to wait long before the noise faded away and his phone vibrated as a text came through. He laughed and showed it to Jared. “Remember this is a hospital.” A smiley face completed the message._

_Jared blushed with embarrassment as he handed the phone back to his mate._

_Jensen lifted Jared’s chin. “I need to mark you again. Too many hands touched you, my wolf need to make sure that everyone understands that you’re mine. The doctors said you should take it easy, so I can just rub myself on you, if that’s okay?” He was also blushing._

_Jared traced the freckles that deepened in color as Jensen blushed. “My body needs you, Alpha. You and I know you’re the only one that can still this hunger in me.” It was his turn to blush at his words. “Sounds so sappy.” He smiled and the dimples appeared on his cheeks._

_“Then we both are sappy.” Jensen got back onto the bed and started to remove certain of the wires on Jared’s body, making it easier for both of them to touch and to move. Shortly both of them were naked and panting hard. Sweat slick oozed from Jared’s hole as Jensen fingered him slowly, his tongue thrusting into Jared’s mouth at the same rhythm. His cock was as hard as a diamond and pressed against Jared’s side. He groaned and nipped at Jared’s bottom lip as his young lover’s hands found his straining shaft and curled his hand around him, slowly moving his hand up and down._

_Jared’s legs fell open and his hips arched up from the bed to give Jensen deeper access to the core of his existence. “Please,” he moaned against Jensen’s mouth as they continued to kiss and tongue fuck._

_“You sure?” Jensen asked, looking deep into his mate’s eyes, only seeing lust and trust reflected back at him._

_“Please,” Jared arched up again and felt himself relax as Jensen finally filled him up. The cock spread him wide, the burn reminding him that this was only the second time that he was doing something like this, but he didn’t care. He wanted it to burn; he wanted to feel his Alpha taking him. He rocked upwards, and gasped as Jensen’s cock hit his gland sending sparks up his own shaft._

_Jensen groaned in ecstasy as he slid home. Already his knot started to grow as he thrust forward in short pulsating moves, filling Jared to the brim before pulling out again and then finally settling into a steady pace. There was no rush this time; he was going to make sure to drag this out as long as possible. “Mine,” he growled as he pressed his mouth against Jared’s throat and placed his incisors next to Jared’s bared neck. As his knot finally slid into Jared, Jensen closed his mouth and bit hard into the vulnerable spot drawing blood binding them together again, but this time making sure that every other Were would know Jared belonged to him. They stayed locked together for a long time, one orgasm flowing into the next one until both of them finally fell asleep Jensen still firmly inside of Jared._

Jared got pulled out of his musings with a knock at the door. “Breakfast is ready.” No one came in and the woman moved away again. “Samantha, Sam.” Jared repeated her name to himself. He could remember Jensen introducing him to the woman and to two other males earlier. He thinks that was yesterday, but he wasn’t sure. Apparently he met them while they were still locked up in the attic, but he had no memory of that incident. Jensen’s Alpha and his second in command were both large men, but neither of the two men tried to intimidate him in any way or manner, in fact for the first time he felt at ease with such large men in his company. The fact that Jensen didn’t leave him alone for a moment, helped. Jared’s heart cramped as he thought about his mate and he rubbed his hand over his chest. His mate was not here; he was going to fight. He was going to fight for Jared. It was still hard for Jared to understand that Jensen was not only willing to die for him, but that Jensen’s Alpha was not stopping his son, saying that Jensen was doing the right thing. He also had the opportunity to meet three of Jensen’s best friends. An Alpha and beta pairing and Jensen’s primary enforcers’ pair, both large as well, and a beta by the name of Chad. He introduced himself to Jared as Dr. Badass and it made Jared smile. Jared could see that the four Weres were close friends.

He wanted to go with Jensen, but Jensen refused. It was their first fight, but Jared quickly found out that if Jensen set his mind to something, he was even more stubborn than Jared and in the end Jared stayed behind. Jensen made love to him the whole night, not leaving him alone for a second, both Weres struggling with the fact that they would be separated again. The ache in his hard intensified and Jared gasped for air. His knees buckled and he fell to his knees. “Jensen!” He gasped again. “Jensen, Jensen’s in trouble.” He had no idea on how he knew this, but he did. He had to get to his mate, but he had no idea where the fight would be held, but he knew his mate’s scent and he would find him. If only he knew how to get to his mate. The pain intensified again and this time he couldn’t stop the scream that left his mouth.

“Jared!” Samantha barged into the room and landed on her knees next to the gasping man. “What’s going on, are you all right?” She tried to touch him, but he arched away and keened hard.

“JENSEN! JENSEN!” He yelled out again and clutched his chest as if his heart was being ripped out. “Please, please, help me, please.” Jared managed to get to his feet. “I need to get to Jensen, please. I need to get to him.”

“Honey, what’s going on?” Samantha was worried, Jared was a sickly pale color and he shivered from head to toe.

“Jensen, please, I need to get to Jensen.” Jared managed to stumble to the door, not even aware of the fact that he was still naked.

“Jensen’s all right, honey. He’s all right. Let’s get you back to bed.” Samantha tried to get Jared back into the room, but the young teen moved forward, needing to get out, get to his mate.

“No, no he’s not. He’s in danger, he’s hurt. I need to get to him, please, help me, let me go to my mate, please, I’m begging you, please.” Jared was in tears. He could feel the pain Jensen was in as if it was his own, he could feel the blood on his tongue even though his mouth was healed.

Samantha had a choice to make. She had orders – she had to keep Jared safe, they were not supposed to leave the house, but Jared was Jensen’s life-mate; the other half of the same coin. If Jared could feel that Jensen was hurt, that he was in danger then it had to be true. “Okay, honey, I’ll take you, but let’s get some pants on you first, I don’t think Jensen would be very impressed with the two of us, if we arrived there and you’re as naked as the day you were born.” She reached for a pair of sweats that Jensen had lying around and kept Jared steady as he pulled them up and over his hips. She knew he wouldn’t wait for a shirt or for shoes so she steered him out of the room and down the stairs. In the entrance hall, she grabbed the large SUV’s keys and pushed him out of the door. She was aware of the two enforcers on their heels and was grateful for the fact that they didn’t try and stop them. She wasn’t sure how things would’ve gone down if someone tried to stop Jared. He might’ve been all skin and bone and he still need to do some growing, but he was a fighter and one, she personally didn’t want to get on the wrong side of.

All four of them finally got seated in the large vehicle and Samantha pulled away. “Try to get hold of the Alpha, tell him Jensen’s in danger.” She ordered the Were seated behind her as she stepped on the gas and the SUV lurched forward.

Jared keened and whimpered, made a grab for his chest again and left angry marks on his skin across his chest as his nails scratched over it. His skin felt tight as if he was going to burst from it as he arched from the seat and howled. Something was wrong and he had no idea what it was. He was aware that Samantha was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand the words she was saying. His ears were ringing and his breathing sped up. His nose itched and his eyes filled with tears. His chest ached again and then he howled again as his stomach started to cramp up. The shivers that raked through his body became more intense and he knew he had to get out, he couldn’t be trapped inside the vehicle any longer and he reached for the door.

Samantha had no idea on what to do, she tried to talk to Jared, to get him to calm down, to find out what was wrong, but it was as if she couldn’t get through to him. He looked to be in pain as he clutched at his chest, red scratches appeared as his nails dug deep into his skin and when he howled Samantha knew she had to stop. Just as she started to slow down, Jared reached for the door and before she could come to a halt, he’d flung the door open and tumbled out. “JARED!” She screamed and tried to reach for him, but her hand only caught the empty air as he leaped out. “Jared!” She cried as she finally got the vehicle to a halt and leaped out and ran around to the passenger side. Both betas were next to her. There was no body; no seriously injured Jared laying on the asphalt road, instead a young hazel colored wolf was running down the steep slope, disappearing from their sight in seconds.

“Fuck me naked,” the beta on Samantha’s left spoke up and Samantha couldn’t help but to smile. “I’ll leave that up to your mate.” She reached for her own phone. She now understood the pain Jared was in, his wolf knew his mate was in danger and he had to get to him, his wolf finally got Jared to shift and now he was on his way to Jensen. “Let’s go.” She kept her phone to her ear as they got back into the SUV. It would’ve been easier to shift, but then they would be without a vehicle, and she didn’t know if they were going to need one. It was better to drive. She could only hope they arrived in time.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

Stuart was older and shifted easier from human to wolf, in seconds he was on top of the younger wolf, who managed to shift but only as Stuart already took the leap. With ease the older wolf pinned Jensen to the ground and reached for his neck. Jensen had agility on his side and before the large jaws could find their way around his neck he maneuvered their bodies and managed to topple the older wolf from him. Both Weres came to their feet, growling, snapping at each other, moving in circles, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jensen knew he had to be careful, not only of Stuart but also of the other wolves that accompanied Stuart, any one of them posed a danger to him, the rules were clear, anyone who interfered with the fight will be killed on the spot by the Council’s enforcers that was present, but if he was attacked and got injured he would be slowed down and that would give Stuart the ideal opportunity to attack. He tried to stay in the middle of the clearing, circling Stuart while at the same time studying the other wolf for any signs of weakness. He bristled, lips curled back, exposing his incisors and snarled, still circling around waiting for a chance to attack.

Both wolves attacked at the same time, incisors bared, eyes wild with rage snapping at one another. Jensen leaped up going on his hind legs as Stuart went in low. The older wolf’s fangs penetrated his soft belly and Jensen yelped hard and managed to move away. His belly bled his blood coating Stuart’s muzzle and teeth red. He was aware of different wolves howling around him, but despite the pain he knew he had to concentrate, he couldn’t afford another bite like that.

Jensen limped heavily, the blood streamed down his hind leg, coating the soil with every step he took. He could feel himself trembling. He remembered the lessons he learned from his Alpha and dragged his hind leg, whimpering in pain, flattening his ears to look submissive. It worked and the wolf leaped up. Jensen knew he had only one chance and he had to use it at the exact right time. As the wolf reached him Jensen finally moved away and slammed his incisors into the underside of Stuart’s neck, piercing the carotid artery through. Blood gushed out, covering his own snout, face and even his chest. Jensen didn’t let go, took the weight of the struggling wolf on top of him and held on. He could feel the blood dripping down his mouth, into his throat and he clamped down harder. At first Stuart made snarling noises, now they were softer, more a whining sound than snarling, but Jensen kept his grip. He knew not to let go, not until he was sure the wolf was dead. He wished Jared could be here, could see him ending the life of the wolf that made his mate’s life a living nightmare. Only when the older wolf sagged against him and his ears couldn’t pick up any sign of life from above did he finally relaxed the hold he had on the throat. The blood had stopped flowing; Stuart had bled out in the time Jensen had him by the throat.

Jensen turned his head and whined softly. The wolf on top of him was heavy and with the injury to his belly, he wouldn’t be able to crawl out from underneath him, not without help. He whined harder, but stayed in his wolf form. He’d heard too many stories of wolves shifting back and bleeding to death because they aggravated their injuries during the shift. He sighed in relief as a pair of shoes appeared next to him and he recognized his Alpha. He couldn’t help but to whimper again and gave a short bark of appreciation as the body on top of him got lifted up. He tried to get up, but gentle hands pushed him back.

“Easy, Jensen. Let’s take a look at this injury of you first.” Hands pulled him over onto his back and started moving the fur away to get a better look at the bite wound. He snarled and snapped and they moved away.

“Bitchy much,” a voice spoke up next to him and he managed to snarl at Chris. Steve appeared on his other side and slapped his Alpha hard on the head. “Let’s see someone take a bite out of you and then let us poke around to see you much you’ll like it.” He shook his head and looked down at Jensen. “I’m going to use pressure bandages that stretch to bind the wound and then you can shift back if you’re up to it. If you want to stay in your wolf form, then do so. Josh is on his way; your brother will get you sorted out quickly.”

Jensen licked at Steve’s hand and tried not to squirm too much as his friend bandaged him up. _‘Here goes nothing,’_ he thought to himself as shifted back. It hurt an awful lot, but he managed not to yell out loud. He was covered in sweat and trembled, but he was finally back into his human form.

“You did well, Alpha.” Steve bowed to him and then reached to help him to his feet. Chris was next to him and between his two friends he managed to stand on his own. He looked around him in surprised. Most of the wolves that accompanied Stuart were in the wolf form and they were all in submissive positions, either lying flat on their stomachs or even on their backs, showing their bellies. The sharp smell of urine filled his nose.

“Your new pack, Alpha.” It was his father that spoke up and Jensen turned to face his own Alpha. “Jared’s safe.”

“He is indeed, you did it.” His father’s voice was filled with pride. “Let’s get you out of here. That injury needs to be checked out.” He frowned as his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen. “Seems like Jared is beginning to worry; it’s Samantha.” He brought the phone to his ear to answer when several things happened at the same time.

Out of the corner of his eye Jared saw movement as a large black wolf stormed towards him, the two spirit wolves already moving forward guarding him while from the other side a much smaller hazel colored wolf came running towards him as well. Someone moved behind him and he turned to look, his eye catching the blade too late as it slid towards his chest, the tip sinking in taking his breath away. He felt the moment the spirit-wolves and the black wolf collided. It was as if the earth shook, his eyes turned back in his head and the last thing he saw was the hazel colored wolf leaping at him, fangs bared at his throat and then he knew nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

**72 Hours later**

Green eyes opened up and found himself staring at a pair of hazel eyes. “You did it again.” His voice was raspy and he cleared his throat. He sipped at the water Jared passed his way.

“And I will do it again.” Jared replied solemnly.

Jensen reached up and cupped Jared’s face. “Thank you.” He pulled his mate closer and sighed in content as Jared nestled against him. “What’s your spirit-wolf’s name?”

Jared chuckled. “Who says he has one?”

“He has one.” Jensen sounded confident. He nudged Jared’s side. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He laughed as Jared rolled his eyes. His chest pulled and he placed his hand over his heart. Jared placed his hand over his. “I was nearly not in time.”

“The fact that I’m here and you are with me, tells me you were more than just in time.” He squeezed Jared’s hand and lifted both their hands away before peeling the dressing away that covered the injury. It was a ragged looking scar travelling down, about three inches in length. “What happened?” He traced the scar with his finger. It was still tender, but nearly healed. He didn’t need to guess to know that it was due to Jared that he was healing so well.

“You don’t remember?”

Jensen shook his head and he frowned as Jared shivered against him before the young teen pressed himself harder against Jensen’s side.

“You nearly died.”

Jensen lifted Jared’s chin so that he could look him in the eye. “You shifted.”

A small smile appeared on Jared’s face. “Seems like you were the only inspiration I needed to shift again.” He remained quiet on the fact that once he healed Jensen and they were back at Jared’s old home he had no idea on how to shift back. Finally, he collapsed due to exhaustion and when he woke up hours later he was back in his human form. He’d managed to shift again and with Steve and Chad’s help he started figuring things out on how to shift back. It was still a slow process, but he was improving every time he shifted.

“I still want to know what happened.” Jensen’s voice was a whisper.

Jared shook his head, muttered something that Jensen couldn’t hear, sighed and then looked at his Alpha mate. “I woke up without you, thinking of our time together when I started to get these pains in my chest.” His hand travelled to the same spot on his chest where the puncture wound on Jensen’s chest was situated. “I couldn’t understand what was going on. My wolf, I could feel my wolf for the first time and he wanted out. He wanted to get to you, but I had no idea on where you were or how to get to you.” Jared took a deep breath. “I managed to persuade Samantha that we needed to go. On the way I started to feel weird, it was as if I was going to burst out of my own skin, I had no idea on what to do. The feeling if you being in danger increased with every breath I took. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore and I jumped from the SUV. It didn’t matter to me that I may injure myself; I just had to get to you. But when I jumped, something happened. I landed on four paws instead of flat on my face. I was in my wolf form and I started running.” Jared swallowed hard. “By this time I had your scent in my nose and it was easy to follow it, as I neared the clearing I saw Chris and Steve helping you up, and you looked all right. I thought that I’ve overreacted, but then that black wolf stormed and everyone’s attention was on that and I saw the smaller Were coming from the back, I saw something shiny in his hand and I knew I had to get to you. I’ve never in my life ran so fast.” He lowered his head. “But I was too late. He got the blade into your chest. I remember the rage in me as I leaped and then I got him off you.” He didn’t add that he ripped the Were’s throat out clean.

Jensen could feel that Jared was not telling him everything, but he also had a feeling that Jared would share with him the rest when he was ready. He wanted to respond when a knock on the door made both Weres look up. Jensen smiled when Chris and Steve filled the door. It was good to see his friends again.

“You’re awake, finally.” Chris slapped Jensen on the leg and ruffled Jared’s hair. Steve was more subdue, he hugged both Jared and Jensen before settling down next to his own mate.

“Did you thank your mate, properly, Jensen? You know, if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be here.” Chris grinned as Steve slapped him on the arm and Jared blushed a deep red.

“I was just getting the story from Jared, before the two of you barged in. Still need to come to the thank you part.” Jensen smiled as Jared blushed again. The three older wolves stilled when Jared actually spoke up.

“I could’ve killed you.” He lowered his eyes.

Jensen was surprised when both Christian and Steve growled at his mate. Before he could ask what was going on, Steve spoke up. “If it wasn’t for you, Jared, Jensen would be dead. You did nothing wrong.”

“What’s going on here?” Jensen had to know. When Jared stated to move away from him, he tightened his grip around Jared’s waist and held him close.

Steve reached over and squeezed Jared’s hand. “He told you about the black wolf?”

“Yes, and about a small built Were behind me who had a blade.”

“And let me guess, he told you he was too late and that you got stabbed?” Steve asked, his eyes resting squarely on Jared.

“It’s not the truth?” Jensen frowned.

“It is the truth, but not the way he’s telling you.” Steve sighed and looked over at Chris before he continued. “Yes, you got stabbed, but if it wasn’t for Jared barreling into the two of you, the knife he had would’ve gone in deep – right into your heart. When Jared collided with you, the grip on the knife shifted upwards, no longer deep and then it went downwards as the Were fell away from you, leaving that downward angle of the scar behind. If Jared wasn’t there at the moment, you would’ve died because everyone’s attention was focused on the black wolf not on what was going on behind you. Jared killed the bastard and saved your life.” He leaned over Jensen and took Jared’s face in his hands. “But that’s not all.” He then started to lick at your wounds until it stopped bleeding, until it started to heal and only then did he and those two vicious spirit-wolves of you let anyone of us came near you. Just as you saved him from that bastard Stuart, he saved you; your omega mate is a hero, Jensen, one that deserves all the good things in life and loads of love.”

Jared was shaking hard in Jensen’s arms and Jensen indicated to his two friends to leave so that they could be alone. He waited until the door closed behind his two friends before he spoke up again. “That wolf you had to call Sire and Alpha had no right to treat you the way he did. He had no right to try and break you, something which he tried very hard, but never succeeded in. You are an amazing young man, Jared. An omega I’m proud to call mine. You were right when you told me you don’t need anyone’s help, you’ve managed on your own, you were never an omega in distress, you were an omega in need of love and I’m more than willing to love you with everything inside of me until the day you realize that you’re worthy. Worthy to live, worthy to love.” He didn’t give Jared a chance to respond, but gathered his mate in his arms and started to show him just how much he loved him.

**\--o0o--SPN_J2XMAS 2015--o0o--**

**A few hours later**

“I’m still waiting to hear your spirit-wolf’s name.” Jensen was pressed up against his mate, both Weres still sweaty from their last round of making love. Jared was boneless against him. He knew his mate still had a lot of things to work through, but he had a feeling that everything would work out all right.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Jared asked shyly.

“Only if you promise not to laugh and my spirit-wolf’s name.” Jensen placed a kiss on Jared’s mouth and groaned as he could still taste the two of them on Jared’s lips.

“Yours can’t be worse than mine.” Jared giggled.

“I’m not so sure. So shoot, what’s his name.” He looked over to where their two spirit-wolves were curled around one another asleep.

“It’s Phelan.” Jared answered softly.

“It’s beautiful, what does it mean?” Jensen was intrigued by the name.

“It means _little wolf_.” He swallowed hard. “My mom used to call me that, so when I first saw my spirit-wolf I knew I had to call him Phelan.”

Jensen smiled. “It suits him, especially against that brute next to him.” He shared another lazy kiss with his omega mate.

“Your turn.” Jared looked over Jensen’s shoulder at the two wolves that were at their sides twenty-four seven.

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t think so. Let’s forget that we ever had this conversation, I for one will never mention it again.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Jared giggled as he got on top of Jensen and tried to pin him to the bed. He knew Jensen would be able to dislodge him easily. “Spill.”

“No, never!” Jensen reached up to kiss Jared and mocked growled at his mate when Jared moved away.

“Tell me.” Jared demanded again, staying out of reach from Jensen’s kisses.

“No, now lean forward and kiss your Alpha.” Jensen smiled as he said the words.

Jared shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. In fact, I’m not going to kiss you again or let you near my ass until you tell me your spirit-wolf’s name.”

Jensen gasped and looked at Jared. His young mate had that sparkle in his eye that meant business. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would, now tell me, or no more sex.” Jared rolled his hips and his own eyes rolled over as Jensen’s cock brushed his sensitive opening. His cock twitched at the movement. Jensen growled at the movement.

“Okay, I give in. It’s Logan. His name is Logan.” He smiled as Jared leaned forward and he could kiss his mate again. The kiss continued for a long time before Jared finally moved away. He had an odd expression on his face.

“Logan? What’s wrong with Logan?” And then a smile appeared on his face. “Logan as in Wolverine; you have a crush on Hugh Jackman.” He laughed out loud.

Jensen shook his head. “No, no, it wasn’t like that; I just loved the character, that’s all.”

Jared couldn’t stop laughing. “You have a crush on Hugh Jackman.” He repeated the words again.

Jensen couldn’t help but to join in the laughter. “No, no. I don’t have a crush on Hugh Jackman; I had a crush on him, but not any longer.”

“Oh? And after whom do you pine now?” Jared teased.

“Just this amazing Werewolf I’ve met a few months back. He’s totally awesome. My hero.” Jensen moved quickly and pinned Jared beneath him. “He’s got a spirit-wolf by the name of Phelan and my heart belongs to him.”

Jared smiled up at his Alpha. “That’s good, because I have this crush on a Werewolf as well and I really love him. I hope you don’t mind that I continue to love him. He’s my mate, my Alpha.”

“Love you too, Jared.” Jensen leaned in and kissed his mate hard. They still had so many things to sort out, so many things to do, including finding out what the prophecy Chad dug up meant, but that would come later, now he had to complete his studies, Jared had to complete school and then they would take things one at a time and will have the rest of eternity to spend together.

**The End**


End file.
